


Waltz For the Moon

by Lyssala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Hate to Love, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssala/pseuds/Lyssala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The classic tale of first appearances going terribly wrong, of wrongly judging one's character, of misunderstandings, and of learning to humble oneself to start anew and fall in love. </p>
<p>"Mikasa held her head high and promptly turned on her heel, walking right out the door knowing Levi was probably waiting in the carriage by now. She didn’t want to even be at this party anymore, not with someone like him judging her for the place she lived, for the life she led. What did he even know? Some rich boy who never had to work a day in his life for his money. He knew nothing.<br/>Mikasa knew without a doubt she never wanted to see Eren Jaeger again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Eren/Mikasa, Levi/Hanji, & Armin/Annie, Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Summary: The whole town seems to be invited to a party hosted by a visiting wealthy man, which thrills Annie, Mikasa, Sasha, and Mina the daughters of a local middle class man and his wife. Yet as the night proceeds it’s Annie who enjoys herself at meeting the kind Mr. Arlert where Mikasa has the misfortune of being at the other end of Mr. Jaeger’s snide remarks, not leaving her with anything but distaste for the man.  
> Rating: K+
> 
> This is for the anon who requested a Pride and Prejudice au! It’s the first of a ten part story that will span over the classic story of learning that first impressions aren’t always what they seem. I was gonna do just a one shot but I really wanted to show that growth from hating each other to awkward blurtings of emotions to falling in love with someone. I did cut out a few characters and story lines to make it more condensed and focus mainly on Eren and Mikasa and how they grow and learn. This first chapter is a little short since it’s technically just the prologue to set up family relations and first meetings. I hope you enjoy it all as much as I did writing it! Also it’s super strange writing them like this cause it feels so out of character, but like Elizabeth learns more about Darcy and the things he’s been through, Mikasa will learn the same about Eren (and that he’s actually a big awkward dork lol). The title is named from a song of the same title from Final Fantasy VIII.

* * *

 

**“It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.” – _Pride and Prejudice_ , Chapter 1**

* * *

 

It wasn’t the party that Mikasa loved. She could do without the music, the dancing, the socializing, and be perfectly fine at home reading a book by the fireplace. What she loved to see was the look in her sisters’ faces, and how happy being invited to parties where they got to dress up and enjoy themselves for the night made them. The smiles and the “pleased to meet you”s were worth it to Mikasa when her family was having a good time.

From her spot on the side of one of the biggest ballrooms she had ever seen in Shiganshina she could see Sasha and Mina the easiest. They were both chatting up a few of the male guests which was no surprise. Mina was batting her eyes and laughing at every single thing the men said; no really, every single thing. Mikasa wondered if Mina would ever get the notion that sometimes too much was way too much. Sasha was standing opposite the youngest of the girls and paying well enough attention. Sasha knew how to smooze the men, but she was far better at inching towards the food table to smooze there instead.

Mikasa chuckled to herself, glancing back around the nearly full room. Her aunt and uncle were the next easiest to find which was mainly because Levi looked like he wanted to be anywhere else including probably getting teeth pulled, while Hanji looked like she was in absolute bliss watching all the people dancing in front of her. She could dream but Mikasa doubted Hanji would ever get Levi on the dance floor.

There was one more Mikasa wanted to find until she moved from her spot though her sister of the same age was always easy to find. Beautiful blonde haired and blue eyed Annie was the dead giveaway that none of them were actually related. While Mikasa, Sasha, and Mina might be able to get away saying they were Levi and Hanji’s biological kids, Annie was always the one who tipped people off and in all the best ways. She was fair and beautiful; on more than one occasion Mikasa wished she was as pretty as Annie was. It worked for them though. Annie, while she would never admit it, wanted to find someone who loved her and thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world where Mikasa found herself making excuses if someone paid her too much attention.

Which is why she didn’t mind staying at home as opposed to being at a party.

“I should’ve assumed you would’ve been standing all alone in the corner,” Annie said, stepping in next to Mikasa.

Well, she guessed that’s why she couldn’t find Annie on the dance floor anywhere. “I’m not in the corner, thank you. This is a side wall.”

Annie rolled her eyes but there was a telltale smile on her lips. Annie didn’t smile like that often and Mikasa knew exactly what it meant.

“Who is he?” she asked, leaning in closer to Annie.

The blonde cleared her throat but she couldn’t hide the red tint to her cheeks. “Who says there’s a he?”

“A she?”

Annie elbowed Mikasa in a most unlady like manner that made her laugh. “There’s no one.”

“Please, Annie, I’ve known you since we were kids. Just save the act and tell me who it is.”

Annie, of course, would never be so direct. She instead flickered her gaze away from Mikasa, who instantly followed it. Annie was looking across the room, more specifically at two men; a blonde man with such crystal blue eyes they rivaled Annie’s; his blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and a brunette man whose broad shoulders, crossed arms, and disinterested gaze made him look intimidating if not for his eyes that shone beautifully. The blond man was chatting on happily about something, a sweet and kind look to his face where as his comrade seemed to just grunt in response, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

“I take it it’s the cute blonde and not the one who looks like he has a very uncomfortable stick up his ass.”

“Mikasa,” Annie said, glancing back over. “He probably just hates parties as much as someone else I know.”

“At least I know how to fake having a good time for the sake of the people who love going.” Mikasa paused for a moment. “I was right wasn’t I?”

Annie cleared her throat again. “He seemed like a very nice gentleman.”

“So you spoke with him already?”

Even Annie couldn’t hide the smile on her lips when she looked back to Mikasa. “He asked me to dance.”

“Already?” Mikasa didn’t remember seeing Annie dancing with anyone but there were quite a few people here. It’s possible Mikasa just didn’t see them.

She nodded. “Yes, he’s visiting from Sina. They’ll be staying in town for a while. Armin, his, um name, is Armin Arlert.”

“He must be bored out of his mind if he’s stuck in Shiganshina from Sina.”

“Mikasa,” Annie said.

“Maybe that’s why his friend looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here.”

“Armin said they’ve known each other since they were children.”

“Oh, did Armin say what the weather was supposed to be like tomorrow then?” Mikasa teased. Annie never talked about boys like this; whoever this Armin was must’ve made an impression on her.

Annie did laugh that time. “Will you knock it off? Oh, God.” She quickly looked back to Mikasa, turning her back completely to where she had been looking. “They’re coming over here. Did you make a face at them?”

“Who do you think I am? Sasha?”

Annie looked downright panicked even though she for one, was always calm and collected, and for two, she already talked and danced with the guy once tonight.

“Relax,” Mikasa said. “Just smile and talk to him. Clearly he liked what he saw if he’s coming back over here.”

“Miss Leonhart,” Mr. Arlert said with a warm smile stopping right in front of them.

“Mr. Arlert,” she responded with a small nod.

“Is this one of your sisters you were telling me about?”  He gave a smile but Mikasa could tell the poor guy was as nervous as Annie was. These two were clearly made for each other.

“Yes, this is my sister closest in age, Mikasa Ackerman.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Ackerman,” Armin said giving a small bow.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Arlert,” Mikasa said giving the appropriate curtsey in response. She’d never hear the end of it from Hanji if Mikasa didn’t.

“This is my friend and travelling companion for this trip, Eren Jaeger.” Armin gestured to the tan skinned man standing next to him.

Eren merely nodded in response still looking as disinterested as ever. Well, he was still a rather attractive man; Mikasa didn’t think she had ever seen anyone with such eyes, it was almost like looking into the ocean.

“Um, Miss Leonhart.” Armin’s voice made Mikasa look back over to the man who now had a red tint to his cheeks matching Annie’s; Mikasa resisted rolling her eyes. “Mind if I have another dance?”

“Not all all,” Annie answered, slipping her hand into his open one.

“Eren, why don’t you ask Miss Ackerman for a dance if she isn’t already spoken for?” Armin gave his friend a smile before looking back to Annie, leading her off into the dance floor.

Mikasa had to smile after them. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw Annie so openly happy. While Mikasa didn’t exactly believe in love at first sight, if someone made her sister happy, then who was she to say anything about it?

Eren cleared his throat, getting Mikasa’s attention again. “Excuse the forwardness of my friend, but I have no intention of staying in this God forsaken town more than I absolutely have to. While you’re tolerable, I’m not thrilled at the prospect of sharing a dance with one of the locals. I’ll pass.”

She knew she must’ve stared at him for a moment in disbelief. Sure, he looked like he wasn’t the world’s most friendly guy but she certainly didn’t expect such an insult. Hanji would’ve told her to shrug it off, dear, walk away, he isn’t worth it; where Levi would’ve told Mikasa to deck the ass in the face. Her eyes narrowed at Eren, irritating swirling in her veins. Regardless of what her parents would’ve done, like hell she was letting him talk to her like that.

“No need to explain yourself, Mr. Jaeger. I can guarantee you there is nothing I’d rather do less than share the dance floor with your ego. I fear as though there would be no room for me in the room if I were to even try. Good night.” She turned to find her other sisters without so much as a polite gesture, and frankly he was lucky she didn’t give him an impolite gesture.

Who the hell did he think he was? If that’s the way he felt  fine, she’d be happy to never see someone like him step foot in here again.

Mikasa looked around to find Sasha or Mina, someone who would make her laugh and not want to get kicked out of the party for assaulting another person, no matter who he was. Mikasa couldn’t find her younger siblings anywhere but she did see Annie still dancing with Armin.

She was laughing over something he must’ve told her, a wide smile on her lips. Annie was rarely like this in public let alone with someone who was a stranger. Armin must’ve really won her over.

Mikasa felt guilt sink to the bottom of her stomach. She wanted Annie to be happy, to always smile like that, to see her blue eyes light up but at the same time Mikasa never wanted to spend another moment in Eren Jaeger’s presence. The feeling only got stronger when she looked across the room and saw him still watching her, his jaw clenched and eyes almost narrowed.

She held her head high and promptly turned on her heel, walking right out the door knowing Levi was probably waiting in the carriage by now. She didn’t want to even be at this party anymore, not with someone like _him_ judging her for the place she lived, for the life she led. What did he even know? Some rich boy who never had to work a day in his life for his money. He knew nothing.

Mikasa knew without a doubt she never wanted to see Eren Jaeger again.


	2. I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After yet another dance filled with Annie's smile and Mikasa's frustrations, the girls and with their eager sisters meet two young soldiers in town; one of whom sheds some light on Mr. Arlert and Mr. Jaeger. None of which makes Mikasa like Mr. Jaeger any bit better, in fact, she didn't think it was possible but she's pretty sure she likes him less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did decide to cut some plot points like Mr. Collins (even though I really wanted to write the scene with Levi telling Mikasa if she married him he'd disown her lol) and jumped straight into the soldiers (which still worked in canon so I left them being soldiers). I was gonna cut the whole Wickham thing since I didn't want it to get convoluted and wanted to just focus on Mikasa and Eren's development but because what happens later in the story ties directly into how Elizabeth changes her feelings on Darcy, I decided to leave it in. I hope you guys don't mind I chose to follow the main points of the story. When I was asked for the au, I figured the requester wanted that story just with a different world/characters. I do try to twist it enough so it's not the same, same thing but this story is pretty classic ^^

 

* * *

 " **Oh! you are a great deal too apt, you know, to like people in general. You never see a fault in anybody. All the world are good and agreeable in your eyes. I never heard you speak ill of a human being in your life."** _ **–Pride & Prejudice, Chapter 4**_

* * *

 

"I can't believe how tired I am today," Annie yawned as she walked next to Mikasa down the sidewalk. The morning sun was high above their heads beating down as they walked. Sasha and Mina were with them too, but about ten feet ahead, trying to reach town the earliest possible second they could.

"Oh, hmm," Mikasa contemplated. "Could it be because for the second day you danced almost all night with a handsome blond man?"

Annie quickly nudged Mikasa but Annie couldn't escape the blush on her cheeks. She raised her head a bit like she was too good for Mikasa's teasing. "Armin is a very and generous man. I couldn't turn down an invitation to another dance."

"So it's Armin now is it?"

Annie shoved Mikasa in a very unlady like manner, making her laugh. It was nice to see Annie like this. She was always the quietest of them all, the most reserved. She didn't open up to people very well, save for her family. The fact she seemed so comfortable with Armin Arlert the first night they met and again last night spoke to how much Annie did like him.

"Relax," Mikasa chuckled when Annie reached a hand up to brush some stray hairs back into her bun. "I'm glad you found someone you like, and who clearly likes you."

There was a look in Annie's eyes, like she wanted to believe the words, but couldn't quite bring herself to. "Do you really think so?"

"I'm incredibly sure. Annie, he only danced with you and there were plenty other girls there last night. He must've saw something that first party you met him at, and he wanted to see more last night."

Annie's face flushed again but this time there was a smile on her lips. "What about you? I saw you dance with a few gentlemen last night."

Mikasa shrugged. "They asked, I accepted but nothing quite as life changing as you."

"Don't you want to get married?" Annie asked, giving Mikasa a side glance.

"Someday, but I don't see why I need to get married tomorrow."

"I never said that."

Sasha shouted something from up a head, the tops of the town buildings coming into view.

"I only meant that there's a certain companionship that comes from it," Annie continued. "Levi and Hanji are unconventional sure but they know each other so well they could talk without ever saying a word."

Mikasa snorted, crossing her arms against her chest. "I don't think Hanji is capable of that."

Annie rolled her eyes. "The fact remains, don't you want to find that kind of companionship instead of just looking after your reckless little sisters day in and day out?"

"So you're the expert now are you?"

"I give up," she sighed. "You're hopeless."

"I am not but I'm also not gonna go off and marry a guy in hopes he'll learn to love me. I'll know when I meet him."

Okay, Mikasa wasn't fully sure of that but she'd assume she'd have to feel some attraction to a guy before she went off and wanted to marry him. She thought about all the men who asked her dance last night but there was nothing more than the usual nice, appreciative feelings. Though her stomach sank when she remembered the one dance offer last night that did make her feel a lot more than the usual warm feelings dancing brought, but they were strongly pointed in the opposite direction.

"Fair enough," Annie said, adjusting the basket on her arm as they took the first steps into town. "Just try not to take forever. Hanji was already practically begging me to never let Armin out of my sight ever again. I need some help here."

Mikasa tried to bite back a laugh. Hanji always was a wonderful and loving mother to four orphans who had nowhere else to go and she only ever wanted the best for them. In this case she wanted them all to marry rich and lead the life she thought was fit for her girls. Levi on the other hand would rather bring out his shotgun then see his daughters married off to someone who didn't care for them. Luckily, Armin seemed as smitten with Annie as she was him and probably wouldn't get shot anytime soon.

The image of Armin meeting Levi was admittedly a little funny though.

Annie held her hands up to her eyes, shielding the sun from her face as she looked for the two younger girls who ran off.

"Right there," Mikasa said pointing to Sasha and Mina who, of course, found a group of soldiers. "Huh, I didn't even know any military was stationed nearby. The forces don't normally get out as far as Shiganshina."

"Figures if they were Sash and Mina got to them immediately."

There weren't too many soldiers hanging around so maybe they were on a break or maybe Sasha and Mina were thoroughly distracting them from their jobs which also wouldn't surprise Mikasa too much. "C'mon, girls," she called out. "Leave the men alone, they have important jobs to do."

Mina gave that big eyed pouty look that only a youngest child could pull off. "We were just talking!"

"Yeah, they aren't bothering us none," one of the men grinned though he looked more like Mina and Sasha's age than anything. That could've been due to his own big eyes though and his short stature and bald head didn't help him look any older either.

"See! We're just making friends," Sasha said, throwing her arm around his shoulders and making the solider laugh. "C'mere, come meet Connie and Reiner, our new friends."

Mikasa was about to tell them to keep moving so they could finish the errands and go back home but Annie was already walking over. Apparently meeting Armin put her in a much more patient mood than normal; she was usually the one who was dragging their sisters off by the lobes of their ears.

"I trust they've been respectful," Annie said giving both the girls a look that more suited her sterner personality.

"Oh, they've been loads of fun," the blond man standing next to Connie said giving a wink that sent Mina into a giggle fit. "I'm Reiner by the way, Reiner Braun, and this is my little buddy, Connie Springer." Reiner clasped his hand down on Connie's shoulder. "We're new to the town here and your lovely sisters were just telling us all about it."

"We're good town hosts," Mina smiled, batting her eyes in a way that kinda made her look ridiculous but it got a grin out of Reiner.

"The best!" he laughed. "You must be Annie and Mikasa then, the girls here said they were out with their sisters."

"Normally we have better control over them," Annie said, an apologetic smile on her face.

Mikasa snorted. "That's a lie, no one can control those two."

That made the two soldiers laugh. It was so nice to actually see some that were in good spirits. Most the soldiers Mikasa ever saw around were war torn, and ragged, not caring much for anything. Granted, that could be because these boys hadn't seen the things the older soldiers had.

"Where do you two come from?" Sasha asked, latching her hands onto Connie to rug at him a little. "Some place exciting?"

"Not so much me," Connie said. "I come from a small village in Rose. This was probably the most exciting turn my life ever took. This guy on the other hand." He elbowed Reiner in the gut. "He's had a life."

"What kinda life?" Mina asked, her eyes practically shining. It took all of Mikasa's willpower not to roll her eyes and drag them all away but she admitted she was curious to hear where this guy was from.

"Not _that_ interesting," Reiner chuckled as he reached a hand up to rub Connie's head. "I am from Sina though."

"That's more interesting than here," Sasha said. "Way more interesting. If you live in Sina then you must be rich, huh?"

"Sasha," Annie said. "That's not very polite to ask."

"I was just wondering," Sasha murmured though she did look a little bashful about it.

"It's fine," Reiner chuckled. "Yes, my family does have money but I wanted to join the military so here I am."

"Thank God too. I'd be bored out of my mind without him," Connie said.

"If you're from Sina do you know Erwin Smith?" Mina asked.

"It's a big place, Mina," Mikasa said. "Not everyone knows each other."

Mina promptly ignored Mikasa and kept staring up at Reiner; she meant that literally, Reiner was a pretty big guy.

"I don't know him personally," Reiner said. "But he actually doesn't live that far away from where I did so I've seen him in passing before, yes."

Mina let out a squeal of excitement. "That's our uncle!"

Reiner raised his eyebrows. "You're related to him?"

"Kind of," Annie answered. "He's an old family friend, a good friend of our parents."

"Please don't ask us why we live here and not somewhere more luxurious," Mina sighed.

Mikasa was about to chide the younger girl for not being thankful for what she does have but a sharp giggle from Sasha cut Mikasa off.

"Hey, Annie, your boyfriend is walking by," Sasha said, a hand covering her mouth as she laughed.

Annie quickly turned her head, as did Mikasa, to see Armin Arlert and Eren Jaeger walking down the street of the village. She was pretty sure she never saw Annie turn red so quickly.

"He's not my boyfriend." She cleared her throat. "Merely a kind acquaintance."

"I'd sure like an acquaintance who dances with me all night," Mina said and earning a quick glare from Annie.

Mikasa kept watching the two men. Armin certainly seemed to notice Annie by the sudden grin on his lips and he even looked like he was gonna walk over but Mr. Jaeger grabbed a hold of his shoulder, steering him back to the side walk. Mikasa felt her chest tighten. What kinda person would keep his friend away from someone as pretty and kind as Annie? Mikasa didn't like it all. She especially didn't like the glare Eren sent her way when he caught her watching.

"Huh," Sasha said, watching them walk around a building and out of sight. "Thought they'd come over and say hi."

Annie's face fell even if she tried her best to hide it. Anger rushed through Mikasa's veins. She could care less what either of those guys thought about her but Annie, that was a different story.

"Did I tell you what happened at the party last night?" Mikasa said, trying to distract what she knew was swirling around in Annie's head.

She shook her head and reached up to tuck some stray hairs behind her ear.

"After what Mr. Jaeger said to me that first party, you remember right? He had the audacity to ask me to dance last night."

"What did you say?" Annie said, though Mikasa was pretty sure the answer was clear.

"No, of course. Why would I want to share a dance with someone who not only insulted me but my home and family by proxy? No thank you."

"I wouldn't be declining any dances if I were you," Mina murmured but quickly shut up when she got not only a glare from Annie again but from Mikasa this time too. "I only mean you aren't getting any younger, Mik. You'll have to marry someday."

"Not someone as rude as him," Mikasa scoffed. "Never."

"No, Mikasa's right," Reiner said, making her jump. She actually forget the two soliders were still there. "I wouldn't get involved with a guy like him."

Annie arched an eyebrow. "Are you acquainted with Mr. Arlert and Mr. Jaeger?"

"I am," Reiner nodded. "For many years now. Armin has always been a kind soul, very generous and genuine. Eren used to smile more, but he turned cold after his mother died."

Mikasa felt a pinch of guilt in her stomach. She knew what loss like that could do to a person. Still, it was no excuse to act like you were so much better than someone, to look down at people.

"I would give you this warning. Keep your distance from Eren Jaeger. Nothing good would ever come from letting him into your life. God knows how Armin tolerates him most all the time."

Mikasa didn't have to be told twice though she did feel a little bit guilty; she remembered how much it hurt when her parents died. She was given a second home with Levi and Hanji but for all Mikasa knew Mr. Jaeger just had an empty house that probably reminded him of his mother at every turn.

"We should be going to finish our errands," Annie said with a small bow of her head. "It was nice to meet you both."

Sasha and Mina groaned a loud but they both followed suit with their curtsies.

"We'll see you again right?" Mina asked, her hands clasped together in front of her like she was praying.

"Of course," Reiner boomed happily. "Are you coming to the party tomorrow night?"

"We are now!" Sasha said.

"We'll see you then." Reiner clasped his hand down on Connie's shoulder, literally dragging the shorter boy away as he was trying to bow back to Sasha.

The girls were already giggling as they hurried ahead into town, talking about what they should wear, but Annie was completely silent next to Mikasa. Annie kept her head a little bit lower, eyes watching the ground as she walked.

Mikasa couldn't feel bad for someone who not only hurt her feelings but Annie's too by not even letting Armin come say hi to Annie. Mr. Jaeger was rude, and arrogant, and selfish. She wouldn't tolerate that from a person no matter what misfortune he faced.

She only hoped should Mr. Jaeger show up at the party tomorrow he kept his dance invitations to himself.


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Eren/Mikasa, Armin/Annie, Levi/Hanji, & Connie/Sasha
> 
> Summary: At the third dance in the two weeks Mr. Arlert and Mr. Jaeger were visiting, Mikasa finds herself learning a bit more about Mr. Jaeger from the lips of the kindly solider, Reiner Braun, none of which Mikasa finds too flattering. When she approaches Mr. Jaeger with the information, his answer does little to change her mind. Some people you just can't abide no matter what others may say.
> 
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the set up, I know these chapters have been heavy on it but after this chapter the plot starts moving a bit more. I hope you guys are enjoying it ^^ I know it's a very different world and situation for the characters but at the same time it's still fun (at least I think so). Mikasa is very stubborn and strong in her ways lending herself well to be prideful and Eren can harbor resentment making him seem firmly against a situation or people so while we don't see them like this, I still think it works for them.

 

* * *

" **The officers of the —shire were in general a very creditable, gentlemanlike set, and the best of them were of the present party; but Mr. Wickham was as far beyond them all in person, countenance, air, and walk." –** _ **Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 16**_

* * *

 

The third party in just two weeks; Mikasa could hardly believe she was standing in yet another ballroom, the music playing and dresses swirling in front of her on the dance floor. She flattened out any wrinkles on the front of her skirt before looking back up at the room around her. Mina and Sasha took off the moment they entered the room which really was no surprise. Hanji was talking up some other people there with Levi grunting disinterestedly every now and then. Normally Annie would be around keeping Mikasa company but she was whisked away almost the moment they walked in by Armin. Mr. Jaeger wasn't with him at all and Mikasa very well hoped he finally caught the hint that no one wanted him here.

Regardless, Mikasa was happy to see Annie smiling again. She was rather upset for the rest of the day but she was all bright again tonight as she stood off to the side sipping at her drink while Armin told her some kind of story. Mikasa wasn't quite sure what exactly was being said but he sure was using a lot of hand motions. He seemed like a nice man, and that's what Annie needed, a nice and patient man.

Mikasa nearly choked when she looked back to the dance floor and saw Mr. Jaeger dancing with some pretty little thing. Well, she used the term dancing lightly. Sure he doing the proper moves but he looked so stiff and uncomfortable it was nearly painful to watch. She quickly looked away before he caught her looking at him.

Guess she couldn't go to a party without having to see him.

"Hello, madam," a low voice asked nearby.

Mikasa turned to see Reiner standing next to him, wearing what must be a dress uniform. "Hello, Sir," she said, giving a small curtsey.

Reiner laughed. "No need to be so formal, Miss…"

"Oh, Ackerman," she supplied.

"Miss Ackerman, may I have this dance?" Reiner held out his hand to her which she gladly took. He seemed to be a nice man from what she gathered the other day; wealthy but humble, serious but still fun loving. It was a mix Mikasa enjoyed being in the other day, so she didn't mind accepting a dance.

He placed his hand around her waist, taking her other hand in his while she placed her hand on his shoulder just as the music started. Reiner was a strong force, a dominant lead and Mikasa easy followed.

"Did Mr. Springer come with you?" Mikasa asked as she settled into the familiar motions.

A smile pulled at Reiner's lips and he nodded his head off to the side. Mikasa followed the motion only to see Connie and Sasha raiding the food table excitedly together.

Mikasa laughed a loud. "Oh my, what a match made in heaven."

Reiner laughed as well but before Mikasa could actually look back to her dance partner her eyes met Mr. Jaeger's. He was watching her with a strange look on his face. It wasn't exactly disgust, more like a strange sort of confusion though his eyes were still narrowed so maybe it was disgust. Whatever, Mikasa didn't care.

She turned back to Reiner who seemed to have missed the exchange. "So tell me, as Mr. Jaeger always looked that uncomfortable with life?"

"Hmm?" Reiner looked down the dance floor and gave a small snort. "Almost always."

"How long did you say you knew him and Mr. Arlert?"

"Oh, years and years. Armin and Eren have known each other longer though. Best of friends those two are."

Mikasa couldn't even believe it. How could someone as nice as Mr. Arlert be friends with someone who didn't even know how to smile? "Did they grow up together?"

Reiner nodded. "They did. After Armin's parents died he was left on his estate with his grandfather and the only other person around was Eren in the estate one over. Armin used to accompany Eren back to Shiganshina often growing up too, so they're both familiar with this place."

"They came here often?" Mikasa blinked, she could never remember hearing word of them visiting until just last week.

"They used to, stopped coming after Eren's mother died. Since this was her hometown I think Eren just didn't care about the land his father had here anymore. I don't know what made him come out this time though. My guess his father made him since Eren technically owns the estate now."

For the first time since she met Reiner she heard a bit of bitterness in his tone. "Is that a bad thing?" Well, aside from Mr. Jaeger looking angry all the time when trying to do business with people she supposed.

"Ah, it's not bad so to speak. Eren's an intelligent man and fully capable of running his family's estate. It was just his father took me in when I had nowhere else to go do to a family circumstance and once Eren got control he kicked me right out." Reiner gave Mikasa a smile. "But then I found the military and everything was okay. Regardless, it's hard not to wonder why someone would do something like that."

Mikasa's jaw clenched. "How heartless of him."

Reiner let go of Mikasa so he could spin her like the rest of the dance floor was doing before pulling her back in. "It happened a few years ago but we still keep our distance. I can forgive him of course, but he can't even look at him. That's okay though, I don't mind being the bigger man."

Before Mikasa could respond, he bowed and she curtsied low as per the dance. Reiner gave her one last smile before walking across the room like all the other men to find a new dance partner. Mikasa held her hand out for her's and came face to face with Eren Jaeger.

She bit down on her mouth so fast she was pretty sure she bit a chunk out of her tongue. He didn't look angry but he didn't exactly look thrilled to be dancing with her either, despite the fact _he_ was the one who asked last time. Not dancing would reflect poorly on her and her family so she placed her hand on his shoulder as he grabbed her hand and waist and they started the dance.

Mr. Jaeger was watching her and she met his gaze not wanting to look away and look like she could be controlled by his bad attitude. At the same time she had no idea what she was supposed to be saying.

It turned out she didn't have to think of something to say.

"It seems your sister has taken a liking to my friend," he said simply.

Mikasa looked over to where Armin and Annie dancing gleefully again. "It seems your friend has taken a liking to my sister."

That strange silence fell over them again. Mr. Jaeger was dancing just fine but he was so stiff it was hard for her to follow him. What did she ever do to deserve this?

"Are you well acquainted with Mr. Braun?" Mr. Jaeger asked before clearing his throat.

"I'm just only getting to know him," she said lightly. "He seems to be an honorable man though." Unlike you, is what she wanted to add but she still had a few minutes of dance left and she didn't want him to stop on her foot or something.

Mr. Jaeger made some kinda annoyed noise but didn't say anything else on the matter.

"He told me that you and him have quite the past."

"Oh, did he."

"He did. He said that you kicked him out of the only home he had for no reason he could comprehend." Mikasa made sure Mr. Jaeger could hear the distaste in her voice.

He didn't even flinch at her words, he just watched her, the music starting to signal the final bits of the dance. "Do you always believe everything you hear?"

"From people who can be trustworthy then, yes, of course."

"And how does one deem another trust worthy? How big they smile at you? How warm their words are?"

Mikasa's jaw clenched. "I do happen to be a good judge of character."

Mr. Jaeger was quiet for a moment as they danced, just following the motions they were supposed to. "I'd care to remind you not everything is always as simple as it may seem."

Mikasa resisted rolling her eyes. "I can take care of myself, Mr. Jaeger. Thank you for your concern." Though she knew there was nothing in her voice that was very thankful.

The music ended and Mr. Jeager bowed like he was supposed to and she did her own quick curtsey. He left without another word, and Mikasa didn't see him again for the rest of the night. Good riddance.

* * *

 

"Annie, dear," Hanji grinned from her side of the carriage seat and Mikasa was pretty sure everyone knew what was coming. "I see you and Mr. Arlert were getting along well again. I'm pretty sure he didn't dance with a single girl aside from you."

Mikasa felt Annie go stiff, and she was lucky it was dark or everyone in the carriage would've seen that ridiculous blush.

"He's a nice man," Annie said, like that explained everything.

"Nice and rich right?" Hanji winked.

"Knock it off, Four Eyes," Levi called from the driver's seat outside. "Stop trying to marry those girls off to the first man who has as deep pockets as you'd like."

She turned so she was facing the open window which led to where Levi was driving the horses. "That's not true and you know it. I want them to be happy…it's just bonus if he's rich."

"What about military men?" Sasha asked from Hanji's, Mina giggling on Sasha's other side.

Hanji said, "They're good men too", at the same time Levi said, "You're too young."

"Levi! I'm only a year younger than Mikasa," Sasha said.

"Whose younger than Annie which means you're the second youngest. Still too young."

Hanji chuckled as she placed a hand on Sasha's cheek. "If he had his way all of you would be too young forever."

Sasha's lip popped out at the injustice of it all but even she knew better than to fight Levi on it. Plus it wasn't like she wouldn't sneak around with Mina behind his back anyway.

"I did see you, Mikasa," Hanji said, sparkling and devious eyes turning to meet Mikasa's. "You danced with a few nice gentlemen tonight. Anything worth mentioning?"

"Not particularly," Mikasa shrugged though she could feel just about every pair of eyes on her.

"But you danced with Reiner," Mina said, her voice a little more whiney than usual. "That had to have been something nice."

"Oh, he was a nice dancer," Mikasa shrugged, the words he spoke against Eren still swirling in her head.

"Now, now," Hanji said. "You know your sister. Always the logical one. It'll take more than fancy feet to make her fall for anyone."

"The only sensible one you mean," Levi said, though Hanji promptly ignored him.

No one asked her about Mr. Jaeger. Maybe no one even saw her dance with him or thought anything out of the usual. No, that was a lie; if Hanji saw she would've said something already. Mikasa didn't bring it up not until the carriage was parked in front of their home, and her and Annie were upstairs in their room getting ready for bed.

The candlelight flickered onto the walls as Mikasa sat on the edge of her bed, already wearing her nightgown while Annie sat in front of the mirror brushing out her long hair.

"Are you sure that's what Reiner was implying?" Annie asked, her eyes looking to Mikasa's from the mirror.

"I don't know how else you can take 'I was kicked out of the only home I had by this man'."

"And what did Mr. Jaeger say when you asked him about it? Which was incredibly imposing of you, Mikasa. I don't know why you insist on doing things like that."

Mikasa chose to ignore that last half. "He basically said not to believe everything you hear."

"Do you think you should?"

"Do _you_ think I should believe him? The man who insulted me and our home? Who clearly doesn't think like Mr. Arlert does?"

Annie turned in her chair, facing Mikasa. "I think there's always two sides to each story. You haven't been very fair to Mr. Jaeger. Maybe all of this is a big understanding. You won't know till you give him a chance."

"Oh, yes, Annie, brilliant idea." Mikasa flopped backwards onto her. "Why don't I get all friendly with someone I can't abide? He's only ever shown me his ego. That's not a lot of incentive."

"You're as stubborn and prideful as Levi, you know that right?"

Mikasa pushed herself up on her elbows so she could arch an eyebrow up at her sister. "Why're you defending Mr. Jaeger so much? Did _Armin_ say something to make you think differently than me?"

There was that quick blush on Annie's cheeks that made her turn back around the mirror. "Mr. Arlert has nothing but nice things to say about Mr. Jaeger. They've been friends for a very long time, so I feel as though Mr. Arlert knows Mr. Jaeger more than anyone. I think after spending time around Mr. Arlert I trust his judgment more than a solider we just met."

"Wouldn't you say nice things about me to someone you were trying to impress?"

"Mikasa," Annie said. "You're stubborn and impulsive, but I always have nice things to say about you."

Mikasa fell back against the bed, staring up against the dark ceiling. She supposed it didn't surprise her Armin and Annie were too much alike. Maybe Mikasa should listen to Annie, after all she was rarely wrong but she in those rare occasions she let her walls down to a stranger she tended to only ever see the good. Maybe Mr. Arlert only had good things to say about his friend, and maybe Annie believed that. Mikasa could only believe what she saw with her eyes, and none of that was very tolerable.


	4. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Eren/Mikasa & Annie/Armin
> 
> Summary: The whole family is thrilled when Armin Arlert sends an invitation for Annie to visit the estate. Mikasa, who offers to go so Levi will let Annie attend the visit, is more nervous about having to play nice with Mr. Jaeger than Annie and their family making a good impression on Armin.
> 
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually an add in chapter because I realized I didn't have them all interacting enough outside of parties and in passing. So this is full of Armin and Annie being cute little blonde rays of sunshine and Mikasa and Eren bickering over everything lol (give it like two more chapters it's coming I promise).

 

* * *

 " **If his own vanity, however, did not mislead him,** _ **he**_ **was the cause, his pride and caprice were the cause, of all that Jane had suffered, and still continued to suffer. He had ruined for a while every hope of happiness for the most affectionate, generous heart in the world; and no one could say how lasting an evil he might have inflicted." –** _ **Pride and Prejudice**_ **, Chapter 33**

* * *

 

If last week someone told Mikasa she'd be standing outside a house that was around three times as big as hers and own by wealthy estate holders in Sina she would've laughed till her sides hurt but here she was. Annie was practically shaking as she rode beside Mikasa, the blonde's knuckles nearly white against her horse's reins.

It was only two days after the party that word was sent to the Ackerman residence requesting Annie's presences at the Jaeger home in Shiganshina. Mikasa swore she never saw her sisters look so green with envy, Hanji shout so much in joy, or Annie look so much like she was gonna pass out like the household looked in that moment. Levi was against it at first, not wanting to send Annie into a man's house alone but with one pleading look from Annie, Mikasa volunteered to go with Annie. Levi still didn't look convinced but Mikasa's distaste for Mr. Jaeger was fairly well known and Levi agreed to send a letter back accepting the invitation.

Annie had been on and off looking like she was gonna throw up the entire ride there.

"Will you relax," Mikasa said, walking her own horse closer to the wide steps that led up to the house. "It's not like you haven't spent plenty of time talking to him and dancing with him already."

"This is different." Annie's voice was hushed. "This is just us."

"And me," Mikasa said, placing a hand on Annie's shoulder but she only looked grim when she looked over to Mikasa.

"And Mr. Jaeger I'm sure."

Mikasa's stomach sunk. It wasn't like she hadn't already assumed he was gonna be there too; this was a part of his estate after all. "I promised I'd be polite for you."

"I only wonder if you can keep that promise."

"Thank you, dearest sister, it means the world that you have so much faith in me."

At least that got a smile from Annie.

The front doors opened and out scurried two men dressed in that of working outfits; probably stable hands here to take the horses and a well dressed man who followed behind. Mikasa expected the next to be a host, someone to take them to where Mr. Arlert was but she was surprised when the well-dressed man was Mr. Arlert himself.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Miss Ackerman, Miss Leonhart," he smiled at them while Mikasa and Annie dismounted so the stable hands could take the horses away.

"It was so generous of you to invite us, Mr. Arlert," Annie said with a small curtsey.

"Please call me Armin," he said, his eyes lingering on Annie's and making both a smile and blush appear on her face. "Let me bring you inside and out of the sun." Armin extended his arm to Annie who took it gently.

"Would you care for the other one, Miss Ackerman?" he said with a teasing look in his eyes when he looked to Mikasa. "Eren would get a good laugh should I walk in with two women on my arms."

She wasn't even sure Mr. Jaeger was capable of laughter. "Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll walk myself," she said.

"Mikasa likes to be the independent one," Annie said, following Armin's pace up the stairs.

"So I've been told," Armin chuckled as he walked them through the open door.

Mikasa nearly halted right there in the doorway but that would've been rude. It was just Armin's comment caught her completely off guard. Unless Armin talked to her aunt and uncle which she was pretty sure he didn't, it could only be that Mr. Jaeger said something, and when meant he talked about her. Granted she had said some not so considerate things behind his back as well.

Armin was rattling on about the house to Annie, who nodded along politely and intently but Mikasa couldn't quite find herself paying attention. All she heard was the sounds of distant piano playing and knowing it could only be one person. She felt a strange sort of dread and nervousness. Maybe Mr. Jaeger wouldn't even come in the room, maybe he'd stay away knowing this day was for Armin and Annie and not whatever distaste he seemed to hold for Mikasa. Not that she didn't feel distaste for him but she was willing to give him a chance in the very beginning. He didn't, and she thought that spoke plenty for his character.

They walked down a hallway past the large staircase and right into a large room that faced the estate, sunlight shining in and illuminating the shelves and shelves of books on the walls. The furniture was ornate and looked soft and cozy; there was even a tray of tea and pastries on the small table in the center of the room for them. The only downfall was this was the source of the piano, and it was Mr. Jaeger sitting at the bench, his fingers lazily playing over the ivory keys.

"Eren," Armin said over the melodies that were admittedly quite beautiful; Mr. Jaeger must've been playing for a very long time. "Our guests have arrived. Time to be social." Armin's voice was teasing but when Mr. Jaeger stood up from the piano he didn't look too jovial.

"Please, ladies, take a seat," Armin said, letting go of Annie's arm, though Mikasa noticed it was reluctantly. "There's tea ready for you that shouldn't be too hot."

Mikasa decided to take the lead knowing Annie wouldn't feel bad following. Mikasa sat down on the edge of the couch, leaning forward to grab a tea and saucer while Annie did the same.

"Would you like any cream or sugar?" Armin asked. "The maid didn't leave any but I can call her back." He was still hunched over grabbing his own tea but paused when he must've realized it was missing.

"This is plenty thank you," Annie said, giving him a smile.

He didn't move at first just smiling back at her.

Goodness, Mikasa thought as she sipped her tea. These two were apparently made for each other; the both looked like smitten children.

Mr. Jaeger cleared his throat. He grabbed a tea cup before sitting in the arm chair near one end of the couch.

That jostled Armin out of his trance and he took a seat on the other armchair in the room. "So, um," he started, blowing on his tea gently. "Did you both have a pleasant trip over?"

"Very, thank you," Annie said before taking a careful sip of her tea.

"Was it much of a ride?" Eren asked, his low voice nearly making Mikasa jump out of her skin. Judging by his disinterested air, she figured he wouldn't say a word.

Annie blinked like she wasn't sure what she should say to him either. "Believe it or not, we're not too far away."

"We live outside Shiganshina as well, so we didn't have to cut through town. We just took the country roads and had a beautiful view," Mikasa said.

"Shiganshina may not seem like much to the outside eye," Armin said, a wide smile on his lips. "But there's always been a unique charm here. Part of the reason Dr. Jaeger built this home here and purchased some land so that way his wife and Eren could come and stay whenever they wanted to. I came many times as well, though…" Armin laughed. "That was mainly to make sure Eren didn't get into trouble."

"It never worked." Mr. Jaeger gave a forced smile; it came out looking more like a grimace.

Mikasa remembered what Reiner said; Mr. Jaeger's mother was from here but had since passed. It was clear he was trying to be polite for the sake of his friend, so Mikasa could respect that and be polite as well. Provided he didn't give her a reason to not be.

With a quick glance to Mr. Jaeger Armin sipped from his cup. He must've sensed it was time to change the subject. "In all my times here, I never remember seeing so many soldiers. Since your family lives here, what do you think of the soldiers in town?"

"Their presence is nice," Annie said. "It's nice to know they're here should we need them."

"I think it's kinda pointless," Mikasa said and earned a quick glance from Annie. That probably broke one of her play nice rules. "I mean, of course it's nice to know there is that safety net, but nothing's come close to that wall in decades. Why should we need to worry now?"

"Oh, so it's better to pretend like nothing will happen as opposed taking precautions against disaster?"

Mikasa looked up to see Mr. Jaeger watching her. Why did it not surprise her that it was him to disagree with her? "What precautions? When was the last time someone even saw a Titan? How do we know they're even still out there?"

"We don't even know what else is out there to begin with," he said, leaning forward in his chair. "Is it just Titans? Are there more? Will they come back? Are there other monsters out there? How will we ever know? But at least with the military firmly in place should something rise people who're trained, and people who know what to do will be there."

"I don't disagree that the military should be in place and keep training soldiers just in case but I don't think they need to be an overwhelming presence in towns were we don't need them save for just scaring people that something is happening."

"Eren, he, um," Armin cleared his throat before giving Mr. Jaeger a look; obviously he was breaking Armin's play nice rules too. "He used to want to join the military when we were kids. It was all he ever talked about."

"What changed?" Mikasa asked though she promptly got an elbow to the side from Annie.

"I realized they didn't have a thorough of enough screening for their applicants," Mr. Jaeger said dryly, shooting a look to Mikasa which made her think he was directly referring to Reiner.

She clenched her jaw. "Are you always this rude to guests?"

"Do either of you ladies play?" Armin said, clapping his hands together, his tea abandoned on the table. "All I ever get is him playing and I've been hearing that for years and years."

"I do," Annie said with a smile, and Armin instantly looked relieved.

"Would you do us the honor?"

"Of course." Annie placed her cup down on the table before taking Armin's outstretched hand and standing up to her feet. Only a few brief moments of awkward silence filled the room until Annie's melodious playing started.

Armin chose to stand by the piano, his back towards both Mikasa and Mr. Jaeger which was probably understandable. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her irritation so she didn't ruin this day for Annie. He was just so infuriating. Was it so hard to be polite even if you disagreed with someone?

"They seem to get along, hmm?" Mikasa asked, looking over to Mr. Jaeger who merely grunted in response. That was it. This was absolutely ridiculous. She had to say something or she might slap him.

"Any particular reason you so adamantly dislike me?"

He question made him look over at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "It's not very lady like to ask such a question."

"Well, you aren't much of a gentleman."

He didn't respond for a moment, and Mikasa swore, she swore she saw the smallest of smiles twitching at his lips. "Your sister seems to have more manners than you but, it's like I told you. I have no desire to have any ties to Shiganshina. Armin may feel differently but I don't."

"Because we're so much poorer than where you come from? I apologize I don't have your five carriages and pure breed horses to my one. "

"I do find lower social classes tend to latch onto the wealthy desperate to milk them for all they're worth," Mr. Jaeger said like it wasn't an insult at all, which it very much was.

She ignored it. "Is it because of your mother then?" Mikasa knew she shouldn't have asked, and almost regretted it when she saw the flash in his eyes.

"One for the gossip are you? I imagined you to be more of an intelligent folk than that, well, with the way you carry that head of yours."

"Oh, _I_ hold my head high do I? I'm sorry, I didn't even know you could see me the way you look straight down your nose at people."

"You've got quite the mouth on you. Must make your mother proud."

"My mother is dead."

That stopped him. Mr. Jaeger just watched her for a moment, like for once he was unsure what to say. It turned out he didn't need to say anything. The maid came in announcing it was time for lunch, where Armin took over leading them to the dining room.

Mikasa didn't want to back down and tried to meet Mr. Jaeger's eyes as they sat across from each other at the table telling him know she wasn't letting him win over her but he never looked back over to her. He stayed silent unless directly spoken to.

Annie and Armin didn't even seem to notice, they were so lost in their own little world. She was smiling wide, her eyes bright while Armin told her stories (how he still had them to entertain her after how much they were talking Mikasa had no idea). Armin always seemed like a nice man, but here in his company she saw why Annie was so smitten with him. He was bright and warm unlike the man sitting next to him. Armin was, like Reiner said, just genuine and it seemed like he genuinely liked Annie.

By the end of the visit, and by the time Armin walked them out (Mr. Jaeger saying murmured goodbyes before disappearing back into the house; whatever, good riddance), Mikasa was failry positive this would lead to the type of relationship she always wanted for Annie. Armin was a man who cared deeply for her already, kissing her hand, and saying he'd send for her again when he could.

Mikasa and Annie spent most of the ride in silence, though Annie was smiling the entire time. Mikasa still had to ask (and hope the fact she let her irritation get the best of her that it didn't ruin Annie's time). "Well, what did you think? Did you have a pleasant visit?"

"Mikasa," she said in a breathless voice that Mikasa had never heard before. "I could marry him. I would…you know, if he asked."

Mikasa was never happier for Annie than in that one moment.

Needless everyone was thrilled when a few days later they received word from the Jaeger estate, but it wasn't what anyone was expecting. Armin wrote that something had come up and they must return to Sina immediately. Right before he signed his name, were the words that surprised everyone. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to return.

Sasha and Mina were shocked, though not as enthusiastically shocked since they were running out the door to meet Connie and Reiner in town. Hanji nearly got in the carriage and drove out to Sina herself but Levi carried her back inside, saying she couldn't chase down every man who didn't want to marry their children. Mikasa wanted to disagree because this wasn't any child, this was Annie, sweet and kind Annie. Guilt filled the pit of Mikasa's stomach more than anything though. What if this was her fault? What if she drove Armin away by bickering with Mr. Jaeger?

No one was more surprised than Annie though. While she put on a smile for the family, Mikasa heard Annie crying every night.


	5. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Eren/Mikasa & Armin/Annie
> 
> Summary: Erwin Smith invites Annie and Mikasa out to his estate in Sina for Annie to get some new scenery. Mikasa thinks it's a great idea, but quickly changes her mind when Mr. Jaeger shows up on Erwin's doorstep.
> 
> Rating: K+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer because of the way it had to get put in and all the stuff I had to cover. I really wanted to break it up but I wanted to end the previous chapter where it was and this chapter where it does so there wasn't much of a choice aside from a short chapter and one regular length which I really didn't want either. Also we're halfway through!

 

* * *

"' **In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.' ... He spoke well; but there were feelings besides those of the heart to be detailed; and he was not more eloquent on the subject of tenderness than of pride. His sense of her inferiority—of its being a degradation—of the family obstacles which had always opposed to inclination, were dwelt on with a warmth which seemed due to the consequence he was wounding." –** _ **Pride and Prejudice**_ **, Chapter 34**

* * *

 

"Where do you two think you're going?" Levi's voice was always enough to stop anything going on, and in this case it was Sasha and Mina practically running out the door.

"Oh, um," Mina said, tugging on the bodice of her dress. "Just to go check on the horses."

Levi didn't even look up from the paper he was reading at the table, but Mikasa saw Mina's face when Mikasa looked up from her book. Mina was the worst at lying, with Sasha in a close second.

"Try again," he said.

"To…" It was clear Sasha was trying to think of anything but the truth. "Check to see if the postman came?"

"Still a lie, but you can run on and check."

Sasha bolted out the door, obviously wanted to save herself from getting yelled at.

"Papa," Mina whined. "Can't we just go?"

Levi did look up from his paper that time. "Considering you only call me that when you're trying to get away with something, no, Mina, absolutely not."

"They're probably just trying to go see the soldiers in town again," Mikasa snorted. She thought she was being nice enough to leave out Connie and Reiner's name specifically because she knew those were the only two her sisters had their eyes on.

Levi arched an eyebrow when he looked up at Mina. "Is that true?"

She nodded though a bit reluctantly.

"Then you're staying home for the night."

"But they might be reassigned soon! We have to go see them before they leave!"

"No, you don't."

Mina opened her mouth probably to keep fighting but Sasha busted back through the door, one letter in her hand.

"Uncle Erwin wrote us!" she said.

"Uncle Erwin wrote me," Levi corrected, gesturing for Sasha to bring the letter to him.

She did but her and Mina quickly huddled around Levi to see what Erwin was writing in his letter as eager as ever. Levi and Hanji never really went into how they knew Erwin just that they knew him for many, many years. The kindly blond man was always like family from when they were all kids to now, though they didn't get to see him too often since it was such a distance between them.

Levi folded the letter making Mina and Sasha groan, which meant they didn't get a peak. "Hanji!" he called and his wife popped her head in from the next room over.

"Yes?"

"Erwin wrote back, can you get Annie please?"

"Of course, dear." Hanji disappeared, her footsteps up the stairs echoing in the room.

"Can we go into town now?" Sasha tried.

"No."

"Levi, just let them go!" Hanji called down the stairs. "They'll be fine!"

"Be back before nightfall or I'm coming to get you," he grunted and the girls took off for the door before he could change his mind. Levi sighed, looking over to Mikasa who was mid rolling her eyes. "At least I have one kid who doesn't get their head up their ass just cause a guy is around."

"That's because I don't have any men mooning over me."

"That's because you're too good for the dumbasses around here."

"Oh, Levi, don't say that," Hanji said, stepping down from the stairs, with Annie following behind. She was dressed for the day despite the fact she hadn't actually left her room all day.

Levi didn't look like he was gonna stop doing anything but that was him and Hanj. She'd tell him to stop, he wouldn't, and she'd laugh the next time he did it. "Annie," he said, choosing to ignore Hanji instead. He held up the folded letter so Annie could see it. "Erwin invited you out to his estate if you'd like to go. He thought you could use a little change of scenery."

"All the way out to Sina?" Annie asked and Mikasa couldn't blame her. While they had been out to Erwin's estate, the times were few and far between.

"Yeah, for a few weeks."

Annie bit down on her lip as Hanji wrapped an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "Can Mikasa come with me?"

A smile pulled at her lips. It was so strange to think that when Annie came to live with them all those years ago, her and Mikasa didn't get along at all.

"I'm sure that can be arraigned," Levi said, looking over to Mikasa. "Would you go with Annie?"

Like Mikasa had to be asked twice.

It took a bit to get the okay back from Erwin, and then time to pack, and then even longer to get all the way to Sina. By the time the carriage was driving through the lush green estates of Sina, Mikasa felt it took her a week to actually get here; but seeing Annie's face light up some when the Smith Estate was in view made all that travel time cramped in carriages and boats worth it.

The moment the carriage was stopped, maids came out to gather the trunks and bags, and there was Uncle Erwin standing there, a smile on his face and arms wide open. Mikasa felt like a child again, running over to give him a hug, and judging by the way Annie was laughing as she did the same, she must've felt that way too.

"Girls, girls," Erwin chuckled in that deep voice of his. "I'm so happy to have you here. The house will seem livelier."

"Thank you for inviting us," Annie said as he squeezed them in his bear hug.

"Oh, it's my pleasure. Come on now, you two must be exhausted. Let's get you inside."

It did take a few days to recover from the long trip but once Mikasa felt more like herself the days were filled with reading from Erwin's impressive library, walking the beautiful gardens, and eating meals that Sasha would've only dreamed of. While Mikasa was happy with her life, being here always reminded her of just why people enjoy having money. Living in luxury was something else.

Of course, that didn't help if you were an arrogant jerk in the first place.

She'd have to shake her head sharply when those thoughts fluttered by. She would probably never see Mr. Jaeger again and she was perfectly fine with that. He could live with his ego and his money somewhere far away from her.

Annie didn't talk about Armin at all, not that Mikasa expected Annie to. She did smile much more here than she did at home. She left her room and went on walks outside with Mikasa or Erwin. Annie read and spoke with the staff in the house. She was happier here and she seemed to be ready to move on.

Which is why Mikasa nearly choked on her lunch when Annie asked if the Arlert Estate was nearby.

Erwin's forehead furrowed, though he was probably let on to what happened between Annie and Armin Arlert. "It's not so far away. We can take a trip out there if you'd like. I'm acquainted with Colonel Arlert enough that I'm sure he'd let us tour the grounds."

If Annie got her hopes up she never showed it. "Maybe one day," was all she said on the matter.

The following night Mikasa wanted to ask Annie about it, if she really wanted to confront Armin after what happened but Mikasa couldn't even get enough courage to do it. If Annie was still hurting, Mikasa didn't want to make it worse by reminding her of the things that went wrong for whatever reason but she also didn't want Annie to go on thinking confronting Armin would make things better.

It wasn't until the morning Mikasa decided she would take Annie out on a walk through the garden and see what was on that mind of hers. Maybe talk her out of doing something rash that would only make her heart ache more.

"Ladies," Erwin said entering the room Mikasa and Annie were reading in. "We have a few visitors."

Mikasa looked up and found herself staring right at Mr. Jaeger. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Was there no escape from this man? Annie stiffened up next to her but the person next to Mr. Jaeger wasn't Armin.

"This is Mr. Eren Jaeger and Mr. Jean Kirstein, both from estates nearby. They came for a visit today, I hope that's okay," Erwin said with that smile of his.

Annie sure didn't seem like she was gonna say anything.

"Yes, of course," Mikasa nodded trying to give her best smile as Erwin gestured for the boys to have a seat.

Mr. Jaeger looked as grumpy as he always did. Though there was something different about him this time. His hands were fiddling with the ends of his jacket, his eyes kept looking around, his shoulders were stiff, like he was increasingly uncomfortable. Did he know she was gonna be here? Or was he as caught off guard as she was?

Mr. Kirstein on the other hand looked absolutely gleeful. He had boyish looks like Mr. Jaeger did but in a lighter way. "It's very nice to meet you ladies," Mr. Kirstein said with a small nod as he sat down next to Mr. Jaeger, Erwin taking a seat in the armchair across from the couch Mikasa and Annie were sitting on.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Kirstein," Mikasa said with a smile.

"Oh, please, call me Jean."

"As you wish, Jean," Mikasa said though she couldn't help notice a distinct eye roll from Mr. Jaeger.

"What brings you gentleman out here?" Erwin asked.

"I was visiting my good friend here," Jean said, clasping a hand down on Mr. Jaeger's shoulder. "He wanted to take a ride out here since he heard Miss Ackerman and Miss Leonhart were visiting." Jean almost didn't get that last bit out, Mr. Jaeger elbowed Jean so hard in the gut.

Mikasa could only blink at Jean, who was now rubbing his sore side and throwing a grumpy look towards Mr. Jaeger. No, that couldn't be right. Why would he even care if they were here or not?

"How did you know we were here?" Mikasa asked, trying to keep her tone as neutral possible.

Erwin chuckled. "I am sorry if you wanted to keep your visit private, but word travels fast here like it would back in Shiganshina."

"That's okay," Annie said, though the hitch in her voice told Mikasa Annie was hoping word spread to the Arlert Estate too. "We don't mind visitors."

"I wasn't aware your family was friends with Mr. Smith," Mr. Jaeger said. His words were careful, probably because he was just trying to look respectable in front of Erwin.

"Yes, old family friends," Mikasa said. "Are you surprised with us living in Shiganshina and all?"

Mr. Jaeger's jaw clenched. "Just surprised you never mentioned it, Miss Ackerman."

"I apologize, Mr. Jaeger, but you never asked about my family." You just assumed they were lower than you. He didn't look away from her gaze as silence settled in the room, and she refused to back down. He would not bully her in a place that was like her own home.

"Would you gentlemen like some tea?" Erwin asked.

"Actually," Jean said, clapping his hands together. "I think I could go for a tour of the grounds. Miss Ackerman, would you mind accompanying me?"

Mikasa looked up to Jean who was already standing, a warm smile on his face. He at least seemed more approachable that Mr. Jaeger was but she also didn't want to leave Annie alone.

"Go on," she said, knowing what Mikasa's hesitation was. "I can help Erwin get tea for us when you get back."

"Okay," Mikasa said, placing her book down on the couch before standing to her feet. She adamantly ignored Mr. Jaeger but she felt his eyes on her when she took Jean's arm and walked to the front door.

"Ah, what a beautiful estate," Jean said as he led her out onto the walkway that she took daily with Annie or Erwin's company.

"It's very stunning," Mikasa agreed, letting the warm summer air blow over her. Her heart was still pounding in her chest over the fact Mr. Jaeger was actually here, that he apparently came to see her and Annie. Mikasa wanted to ask Jean who seemed so open about Mr. Jaeger but she wasn't sure if she should just let the whole thing be and have an enjoyable walk.

"How long have you known, Mr. Jaeger?" It turned out she couldn't quite keep her mouth shut.

"Oh, a few years now," Jean said. "Not nearly as long as he's known Armin."

Mikasa's heart sped up. "Is Mr. Arlert here as well?"

"Eren said Armin was away for the time being. Why?" Jean looked over to give her a wink. "You like him too?"

She decided not to press what he meant by "too". "Mr. Arlert has been a pleasurable host and a nice person. If he was here I would've liked to say hello."

That seemed to please Jean enough because he looked back to the gardens around them. "He's a good guy, always been just a happy, fun person."

"Wonder why he's friends with Mr. Jaeger then." Mikasa instantly regretted saying it but Jean laughed.

"Eren is…Eren's something else but he's not a bad guy." The look on her face must been that of disbelief because Jean laughed again. "I'm serious. He's a little abrasive and awkward and he comes off as very bitter at times but I've been told that was a development after the passing of his mother. He and I have had our fair share of arguments but he's always looking out for the people he cares for."

She had a hard time believing it. Mourning and missing someone you loved did not give anyone the excuse to be rude to someone.

"For example," Jean continued. "They just came back from a trip where Armin met a girl, a very nice girl I've been told."

Mikasa's heart nearly stopped.

"But Eren advised Armin to let it go because Eren thought the girl and her family might just be after money and social standing. Armin was pretty crushed but he trusted Eren and came back here. Where Armin is now I have no idea though, Eren didn't say. Just that he was looking out for his friend."

Mikasa had to use every inch of self-control not to run back into the house and slap that man square across the face. How could he ever say such a horrible thing about Annie? About their family? "That's a shame," Mikasa said instead. "Poor Armin."

"Yeah, well, there will be other girls," Jean said, obviously trying to keep the tone light.

No, not like Annie. Not like the way she looked at Armin. Mikasa cared less if Mr. Jaeger hated her, but to take that out on innocent people who so clearly cared for each other? There was no forgiving that.

"So how do you know Mr. Smith?" Jean asked casually like there was nothing wrong at all.

"He's a family friend of my parents," she answered. "They've known each other for a very long time."

"Eren said you and your sisters are adopted?"

"Ah, yes." Mikasa tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Well, Levi is technically my uncle but when my parents passed he took me in, my other sisters are adopted though."

"Must be nice to have a big family, huh? It's just me, and my parents back at my house."

Mikasa tried to keep up conversation with Jean as they walked around the garden and back up to the house, but it was hard when all she could think about was if she should confront Mr. Jaeger or leave it be and not get herself involved. Thankfully, Jean seemed perfectly content doing all the talking for the both of them.

He held the door open for her, bowing his head as she walked by. "It was a pleasure, Miss Ackerman."

"Pleasure was all mine," she smiled back but the moment she stepped into the house her eyes unfortunately met Mr. Jaeger's. He was leaning up against the back of one the chairs by the door, obviously waiting for them to return. Annie and Erwin were nowhere in sight.

"Ready to go already?" Jean asked as he shut the door.

"Yeah, but will you excuse us for a second," Mr. Jaeger said, surprising not only Mikasa but Jean too.

"Okay, well, I'll go pass my thanks to Erwin then," he said, walking towards the back of the room where a maid was waiting probably to lead him to wherever Erwin was.

Silence fell over the room as Jean's footsteps got farther away. Mr. Jaeger kept looking at Mikasa like he was gonna say something but he didn't. Okay, so they were gonna do this. Maybe he'd admit for the things he did wrong or maybe he just wanted to blame her for making him upset in the first place. The latter was probably more likely.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Mr. Jaeger said, his tone lacking some of its usual bite. "I was going to leave Shiganshina and move on with my life but when I heard that you were here, here of all places I figured it might be some kind of sign."

Mikasa furrowed her forehead. What was he going on about?

He bit down on his lip, his fingers tapping restlessly on the chair he was still leaning up against. "I'm in love with you, and I just…had to tell you."

Mikasa was pretty sure her heart did stop. She head reach out for the nearest thing to support her so she didn't actually fall backwards. He…he loved her? That made zero sense. This was some kinda weird joke. "Well, um," she started, trying to figure out what one even said to that. "How can you love me when all you've done is treat me, my home, my family poorly? That doesn't seem very loving."

Red tinted his cheeks and she was pretty sure that was the most emotion she ever saw on his face. "I meant about what I said about Shiganshina, but you were probably the smartest thing that came from that trip. Not many would speak with such confidence to me like you did. I do loathe that place for the memories but the people never impressed me either. Whether they be country hicks or people grabbing for the nearest wallet, though I do forgive your family for it; being poor can't exactly be easy. I've never seen people latch on to wealth quite as quickly as your sisters did but at least they raised one sensible daughter. I assume they wouldn't have any opposition to a marriage between families."

Mikasa felt all the anger and frustrations she felt towards this man from the moment she met him tensing every inch of her body. He could say what he wanted about her but not her family; they did nothing to deserve that. "You speak of love," she spat, unable to keep her tone civil. "But all you do insult people, good people, just because you think they're below you. You know nothing about my family, and nothing of what they've given for the simple life we have. Do you even care about people? Are you capable of loving someone? You broke not only my sister's heart by lying to the person who is supposed to be your best friend, and hurt him too. And for what? Because you thought she was trying to steal his money? I've never seen Annie as happy as she was with Armin and you ruined that for her and for him because you couldn't stop looking down your own damn nose at us. You kicked Reiner out of your home when he had no place to go because what? Your house was too good for him too?"

Mr. Jaeger tensed up immediately, but Mikasa didn't care if she crossed a line or not.

"I know you lost your mother, Mr. Jaeger, but guess what? So did I. My mother and father were killed in front of me when I was a child but you don't see me treating people like scum because of it." She pointed her finger up at him, her body nearly shaking. "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last person on earth."

Mr. Jaeger looked surprised, though there was something else there, something she couldn't quite place. "Then I'd bid you goodbye, Miss Ackerman." His voice was even but she didn't get to see much more of his reaction because he simply walked out the door.

Mikasa remembered to breathe as she leaned back against the wall she was standing near. What had just happened?


	6. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Eren/Mikasa & Armin/Annie
> 
> Summary: Mikasa can't stop thinking about Mr. Jaeger's ridiculous proposal, but her world is turned upside down when he approaches her with a letter; one that makes Mikasa wonder what to believe and wonder if she was wrong all along.
> 
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually used to be double the size but I ended up splitting it up because there's a few day time skip in the middle anyways and I needed to split a later chapter cause the timing made zero sense lol So here's the first of a change of heart between both characters :3

 

* * *

 " **There certainly was some great mismanagement in the education of those two young men. One has got all the goodness, and the other all the appearance of it."** _ **Pride and Prejudice**_ **, Chapter 40**

* * *

 

It had been two full days since Mikasa last saw Mr. Jaeger and she was pretty sure she still wasn't over the shock of the whole thing. She told Annie that night before bed and Mikasa was pretty sure she never saw Annie's eyes go so wide.

It was absurd. How could he ever expect her to want to marry him when he treated people the way he did? No, it was ridiculous. Even his attractive quality was dimmed by his attitude and arrogance. Head of the Jaeger Estate or not, Mikasa would never settle for someone like him just because he had money and said he loved her.

"Levi says the house is very loud without us there," Annie said, reading from a letter out in front of her on the breakfast table. "But that everyone is good."

"That's good," Mikasa said, not wanting to admit she was only half listening.

"He says Mina and Sasha won't stop hanging around those solider boys, who I assume he means Connie and Reiner because every day they're being relocated. Levi says the sooner that's true the better but Hanji wants the girls to have their fun."

"Sound about right," Mikasa snorted.

Annie sighed, looking up from the letter. "Are you still dwelling on it?"

"No," she answered, taking a small bite from her bread.

"Relax," Annie said. "You'll probably really never see him again now. I couldn't imagine he'd wanna show his face around you again."

"One can only hope," Mikasa grunted. She looked to the head of the table where Erwin usually sat. "Is Uncle Erwin busy today?"

Annie nodded. "He's out writing word to a few of the estates nearby to see who we can visit."

Mikasa still couldn't bring herself to tell Annie what Eren had said to Armin. Mikasa wasn't sure if it would make Annie hurt more, or if it would give her false hope. It wasn't fair. Annie should be the one happily engaged by now, not Mikasa getting ridiculous marriage proposals. When she got married, she wanted it to be for completely love. She knew it wasn't impossible; she saw Levi and Hanji and she saw the way Annie and Armin looked at each other.

"I think I'm gonna walk," Mikasa said, standing up to her feet. "Would you like to come?"

"No, thank you. I have some more reading I'd like to do."

Mikasa flattened her skirt as she walked to the front door of the estate. Maybe she'd go through the front gardens today instead and see the ducks that liked to swim in the pond out there. She opened the front door and started down the steps, ready to enjoy the nice weather when she came face to face with Mr. Jaeger himself.

For what seemed like the fiftieth time this week alone she felt like she was gonna trip backwards at the sight of him. It was like just because Annie said Mikasa would never see him again, he just had to show up to prove them wrong. He did look just as startled though, halting where he was walking his horse up the dirt road leading to Erwin's house. Mr. Jaeger stared at Mikasa like he was completely lost on what to say, and she could say she knew the feeling.

"Oh, um," he finally stuttered, lacking the confident air he usually held. "I didn't expect to see you."

"I was, ah, just going for a walk," Mikasa said, her hands tugging at her skirt.

Mr. Jaeger reached into his saddle bag and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "I was going to leave this for you, but I guess I can just…" He trailed off, waving the paper towards her.

Mikasa reached out to take it in her hands but dared not even look at it. She just watched him, unsure what he wanted her to say. She was pretty sure she said enough yesterday.

"I'm, um, leaving, you know." He said, shifting his weight. "I'll be away for a while so I wanted you to have it."

"Well, thank you." Though she wasn't entirely sure what she was thanking him for.

"Okay, well, then, goodbye," he said with a slight bow of his head before swinging himself back up onto his horse.

"Goodbye," Mikasa said more confused than actually mad at him. He was acting strange, nothing like the haughty man she had gotten used to.

He looked like he was gonna say something else but he didn't, he just turned his horse and head back down the road, disappearing from sight. Deciding the front gardens were out for now, Mikasa quickly hurried into the garden's behind the house. She didn't stop until she found a secluded bench where she could sit down.

The paper laid on her lap, unopened and untouched as she tried to calm her pounding heart. What could he possibly have to say to her that he couldn't say in person? Maybe he wanted to lay into her as much as she did him he was just too cowardly to do it to her face.

With shaking hands she unfolded to paper to see his neat handwriting filling the page.

_Dear Miss Ackerman,_

_I wanted to apologize for the way I've behaved. Your words made me see the harsh statements and actions I had taken._

_Shiganshina brings the best memories of my mother and the worst since not a day goes by that I don't miss her. I also faced many people who only wanted our money growing up there, and never knowing who was really a friend and who wasn't. Once she passed I cut all of it out of my life as to never have to deal with it again. Unfortunately, that slipped into when Armin found a quite nice lady in Shiganshina. I was afraid he would get hurt like I had been hurt time and time again and I advised him to not make the same mistakes I did, but ultimately I was wrong for it wasn't my choice to make. I'm sure you can understand the sentiment. It's clear how much you love your family. I admit, I wanted nothing to do with you but you showed me your intelligence, and your strength by never taking the passive role with me. You won me over before I even knew anything had changed._

_I never wanted to be in Shiganshina those weeks, and even less so when I found myself face to face with Reiner Braun, and saw him being friendly with the girl Armin had taken a liking to and her sisters. It was even worse for me when I saw him dance with you and make you smile and laugh because I know what game he plays. I meant it when I said not to believe everything you hear but it was presumptuous of me to head such warnings and not tell you the whole story._

_Yes, I did kick Reiner out of my house. He could've died out there for all I cared but it wasn't for whatever reason he told you, if any. I saw the act he was pulling on you, on your sisters because I saw it before but at the hands of my younger sister who lives in the estate with me. He won her over quick easily, Genevieve is a kind girl, very trusting and loving. Yet, when the time came for him to do what was respectable for my sister, he wouldn't. He broke her heart and nearly broke her reputation should word have gotten out what occurred. I kicked him out without batting an eye because I too love my family very much._

_I don't blame you for your criticisms of me because they were in fact the truth, I just wanted to be able to tell you before I left. I'm also very sorry to hear about your parents. I wouldn't wish that on anyone._

_Sincerely,_

_Eren Jaeger_

Mikasa wasn't sure how many times she read his letter or how long she sat out there but it must've been a while because it was footsteps that made her look up from the writing she had practically memorized. His words kept swirling around in her head, even as she saw Annie coming to stop in front of the bench.

"What have you been doing out here?" she asked and Mikasa had no idea what to say.

She was shocked once more, but this time it was because Mr. Jaeger, this man she had grown to hate…was he really everything he acted? Mikasa handed the letter to Annie instead of saying a word. Maybe she could understand what was going on, even if it did say that it was at Mr. Jaeger's hand Armin left. Annie sat down next to Mikasa, reading the letter quietly. Annie might've read it a few times too because she was quiet for a while.

"What do you think?" Mikasa finally asked.

"It does seem almost a different person from the Mr. Jaeger we've seen," Annie said, looking up to Mikasa. "Are you concerned you treated him poorly not knowing what was going on?"

"No," she said firmly, but even she heard the small waver in her voice. "He was rude and his ego took up the whole room whenever we saw him. I treated him like he was treating me. I just…"

"Wondering if you should forgive him?"

"You saw what he did, Annie, he told Armin to leave. How can I forgive that?"

Annie nodded but she didn't look away. "He did it for love, should we believe what he says. He did it to protect and the same with what he says about Reiner."

"Can we believe it though? It's like he was one person and now, this…" Mikasa gestured to the letter. "This is like a whole different person? How can I believe this when all I ever saw was the Eren Jeager who treated us like dirt?"

"I can."

Mikasa blinked. Annie was a kind soul sure, but she wasn't exactly the most trusting. She didn't let people in easily. "How? How can you say that after what he did to you?"

"Because, when I looked at him I saw hurt and I saw anger, the bitterness cause by the loss of someone you love. I saw the sadness, but I also saw the hope the more time he was around you."

"How could you see any of that? All I saw was over confidence and arrogance for his social standing."

"Maybe you weren't ready to see it," Annie shrugged. "Too blinded by your own prejudice." She stood up, placing the letter back on Mikasa's lap. "I'm not saying Mr. Jaeger was right to say the things he did and act how he did and nor do I think you should forgive lightly. The person you see is the way life changed him, but this, this is his heart. Maybe you can open your eyes a little and see it too." Annie gave a small smile before walking back the way she came, leaving Mikasa alone once more.

She didn't know if Annie was right, if she was just trying to hope that maybe this was a good sign for Armin to come back into her life but Mikasa also knew Annie never lied to Mikasa. If Annie said it she believed it…

Mikasa looked back down at the letter. She just…she didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to believe. A part of her wanted to keep hating him, to believe was Reiner said about Mr. Jaeger and to continue on with her life, far, far away from that man. Yet there was also a feeling fluttering in her stomach, one that wanted to believe Mr. Jaeger was who he said he was in this letter. That he was willing to protect the people he loved even at the cost of backlash from others, that he was able to admit he was wrong.

She just didn't know which one to believe.


	7. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Eren/Mikasa
> 
> Summary: Thinking Mr. Jaeger is away, Mikasa asks Erwin if they can visit the Jaeger Estate to see if she can figure Mr. Jaeger out. She ends up learning and seeing more than she ever expected.
> 
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write this chapter for the entire time and if I had done a one shot it would've been based around this scene. Plus I wanna write the cute fluff now. I tried my best to show that both Eren and Mikasa were in the wrong, and that both of them are changing and learning. I'm not sure if it comes across that way? But whatever. I liked writing it lol Also for those of you who may not read my tumblr stories, Gwen is Eren's sister in one of the universes I write in, so I figured I might as well use her here too lol

 

* * *

 " **When she saw him thus seeking the acquaintance and courting the good opinion of people with whom any intercourse a few months ago would have been a disgrace—when she saw him thus civil, not only to herself, but to the very relations whom he had openly disdained ... the difference, the change was so great, and struck so forcibly on her mind, that she could hardly restrain her astonishment from being visible." –** _ **Pride and Prejudice**_ **, Chapter 44**

* * *

 

Mikasa wouldn't admit it to anyone, ever, but after seeing a side to Mr. Jaeger she didn't think possible she was curious about him. She wanted to see his home, pictures of his family, how he lived as opposed to the way he acted when she first met him and how he acted now. Was that creepy? Mikasa wasn't entirely sure but it was a strange sort of desire in the pity of her stomach. She didn't know if it was pure curiosity or some sort of closure or even something else. She just wanted to go much to even if it was strange and out of place for her stating many times she never wanted to see Mr. Jaeger again; which is probably why it was Annie's turn to choke on her breakfast when Mikasa asked Erwin if they could visit the Jaeger Estate.

In Mikasa's defense she was only asking because she knew Mr. Jaeger would be long gone by now and she figured it was safe. Especially if he never knew she was there. What could possibly go wrong?

Famous last words, she reminded herself as Erwin's carriage pulled up to the front of the Jaeger Estate. Mikasa didn't even know how something could be so big, have so many beautiful flower gardens lining the front of the house, the road, just everywhere. She could smell the beautiful blending aromas already and they hadn't even gotten all the way up the road yet.

"The late Mrs. Jaeger planted all of those," Erwin said, gesturing to the carriage window. "Dr. Jaeger has all the gardens kept up in her memory."

Mikasa felt a pang in her chest. Her own mother loved roses, and planted beautiful rose bushes in front of their simple house. Even just smelling a rose reminded Mikasa of her mom's absence; she couldn't imagine how seeing and smelling those gardens made Mr. Jaeger feel every time he came home. It did make her sad, because she understood. If Annie had chosen to accompany them she probably would've noted the change in Mikasa's demeanor towards the man, but Annie wanted to stay home so Mikasa was gonna ignore it.

The carriage stopped and Erwin gestured for Mikasa to exit first. She did with help of his open hand, stepping down onto the road, the flowers nearby waving in the wind. Erwin offered his arm when he stepped out as well which Mikasa took, letting him lead her right up to the large, wooden doors of the house, though house was putting it lightly.

Her heart was pounding in her chest but she really wasn't even sure why. Was she doing the right thing? Should she just say she didn't feel well and leave before this even started? What if Mr. Jaeger found out somehow? Would he be mad? Happy?

The door opened, revealing a shorter woman, her short strawberry blonde hair standing out vibrantly against the bland maid's uniform. "Oh good day, Mr. Smith, Miss Ackerman," the woman smiled, giving a small curtsey. "I've been expecting you, please come in."

Thankfully Erwin didn't mind walking right in and dragging Mikasa along because she was pretty sure her legs stopped working.

"I'm Petra Ral, I've been the head maid at the Jaeger Estate since Eren was a little one," she chuckled. "Much taller than me now, isn't he?" Petra shot a wink towards Mikasa and she was pretty sure her face never turned red quite as fast as it must've in that moment.

What was worse was Mikasa didn't even know why she felt herself blush. There was nothing to be blushing over at all. It was common for visitors to come to estates. She knew that. This was normal, this was incredibly normal. Mikasa didn't even like Mr. Jaeger, she knew that. He was rude, and…and arrogant and she wanted nothing to do with him.

Then why are you here? A voice deep in Mikasa's head asked and was promptly ignored.

Thankfully if Petra noticed Mikasa's sudden internal battle, the woman didn't comment on it. "Now both Dr. Jaeger and young Mr. Jaeger are away so I'll be your host if that's okay."

"Oh, most certainly, Miss Ral," Erwin said in what Hanji called Erwin's lady melter voice.

"Okay," she smiled. "Follow me then."

Petra was a good host, talking about when the estate was built, things that changed and things that were original, the art, the details as she took them through all the rooms. If Mikasa was being honest with herself, none of that interested her too much. Sure it was beautifully decorated, and the art was stunning but she found herself looking for traces of Eren everywhere she went. Proof that he lived here, proof this was the home he grew up in.

It wasn't until Petra took them up the grand staircase and into the more private quarters that Mikasa started to see it. There was a painting of him and who she assumed to be his father hanging in the hallway. Where she expected it to be serious, the both of them were smiling. Mr. Jaeger had dimples on his cheeks, like he was laughing mid smile while his father hand his hand on Eren's shoulder, a smile on the older man's lips too. Erwin was walking a bit ahead with Petra but Mikasa kept looking at the picture. Mr. Jaeger didn't look much like his father who was a thin man with long hair and glasses, which meant Eren must look like his mother.

"That's Dr. Jaeger and Eren," Petra said from the other end of the hallway and making Mikasa jump; she didn't know anyone noticed her staring.

She tried to fight back the blush this time. "Was it painted long ago?"

"A few years maybe," Petra said. "It's nice to see them smile, hmm? Eren used to smile all the time when he was a boy. He was quite a handful, always getting into everything and being a full blooded boy, but he loved life." Petra chuckled. "Judging by the look on your face, Miss Ackerman, I don't think you believe me."

Erwin wasn't with Miss Ral, he must've gone into the next room already but she took a few steps closer to Mikasa.

"He's a gentle boy, Eren Jaeger is even if he doesn't always chose to show it. He puts on a tough face, and he doesn't always trust too easily but once he does, well, I always told him his heart was the biggest part of his body," Petra said, looking up at the portrait. "He always put his family first, and Armin Arlert of course but that boy was practically family anyway. Eren's full of passion, he always has been. It lessoned after his mother died, but I think we all lost a part of ourselves when Mrs. Jaeger passed. We miss her deeply."

Mikasa listened to this woman who knew Mr. Jaeger since he was a baby, who watched him grow up who was as close as family. She saw Armin who was such a sweet and kind man who loved Eren like a brother and Jean who only spoke kind words for his friend. Then there was Annie who almost defended Eren to Mikasa only a few days ago.

Had she completely misjudged Mr. Jaeger? Had she jumped to conclusions after just one meeting and then refused to see anything else? He was abrasive and rude to her but…he apologized for that and admitted he was wrong. Was she wrong too?

Petra started to walk over to the open door Erwin already went in and Mikasa quickly followed; she felt like she imposed where she shouldn't have.

She tried to clear her thoughts as she looked around the new area. This room was a living room of sorts, maybe not for entertaining guests but for entertaining family. There were the usual chairs, sofas, and tables but also a grand piano. Maybe it was the one Eren learned on, the one he played growing up and filling the house with the music she heard so briefly at his home in Shiganshina.

Petra was talking about what the room was used for, where the furniture came from, same sorts of things but Mikasa just kept looking around. There were more paintings on the wall, mainly of scenery and a few portraits. Some men she didn't recognize, a larger picture of a small girl, maybe his sister, but one portrait caught her eye immediately.

It was so clear Mr. Jaeger looked like his mother when Mikasa came face to face with Mrs. Jaeger's portrait. He had her eyes, and her facial structure. They had the same thick hair, the same body build. She was absolutely beautiful; it nearly took Mikasa's breath away. It wasn't even just Mrs. Jeager's physical beauty, which was lovely, but even through the painting Mikasa could just feel how kind this woman was, how gentle. To see how much it hurt Eren, how Miss Ral talked about her, Mrs. Jaeger must've left an impact on everyone she met. She must've been a wonderful woman.

"Beautiful wasn't she?"

Mikasa couldn't even hide her gasp when she heard Eren's voice in the room. She whipped her head around to see him leaning up against the doorway, his hands in his pockets as he watched her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Ackerman," he said in a gentle tone, one she wasn't used to hearing from him at all. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, no, it's fine," she breathed though her heart was back pounding in her chest, this time for getting caught by the one person she was sure she wouldn't see. "Um, my Uncle Erwin, he wanted to come for a visit." She hoped Erwin would follow the lie should he be asked.

"Yes, I saw him as I was coming in. Petra said they lost you in here." He paused for a moment, a strange silence settling in the room. "Did Miss Leonhart not come?"

"No, she wasn't feeling well," Mikasa lied. Well, maybe it wasn't a full lie. Who knew what Annie was actually feeling these days.

"Ah," Mr. Jaeger said. "I send her my best wishes for her health."

"Oh, thank you."

Eren cleared his throat and took a few steps forward. "My mother," he said, gesturing to the painting. "Though I'm sure you worked that out already."

"Yes, she's so lovely," Mikasa said. It nearly shocked her when she saw a smile cross his lips. It wasn't the big one she saw in the other painting but it was a smile, a warm smile where traces of his dimples showed up on his cheeks.

He walked over till he was standing next to her, but he kept his eyes on the painting even when Mikasa looked up to him. "Her name was Carla, Carla Jaeger and she was something else. She had the biggest heart I ever knew."

"Miss Ral said that about you, you know."

Eren snorted, a bit of red on his cheeks. "Of course she did. She's gonna ruin my reputation. Regardless, I couldn't compare to what my mom was. The whole reason we had a home in Shiganshina was for her, and not just so she could visit her home. She'd go out and take care of the people who had less than us, making sure they could survive too. She didn't think it was right to have all this money and not give it to those who needed it. Which is…" He cleared his throat. "How she died. She got a disease from helping someone in town, and it ultimately killed her. She was never angry though, she was just glad she could help that person too."

Suddenly it made sense. Why he was so opposed to Shiganshina, why he didn't want to be around people from there, people of a lower class, why he came off as he thought he was better than him. It still hurt being around the people of the town, the poorer people is what took away from him what he loved most.

"My parents were murdered, for no reason than my mother was Asian. We didn't have a lot, and then they took away the only thing I did have. My Uncle took me in as a child and while we weren't rich we had more than my parents ever did." Mikasa paused. "I understand how it feels to feel like you have something and yet nothing at the same time."

Eren was quiet, but his eyes watched hers as if maybe he was understanding something about her too. "Miss Ackerman?"

"Yes?" Mikasa said, clearing her throat a little.

"Would you like to meet my sister?"

Genevieve he called her in his letter, his younger sister. Mikasa remembered how strongly he wrote about his sister, willing to stake his own reputation to protect her.

"I'd love to meet your sister, Mr. Jaeger."

His smile this time was much closer to the way it was in the portrait. Mikasa found it nearly impossible not to smile back at him. She followed him out of the room, and deeper into the house. Erwin and Petra were nowhere to be seen but Mikasa assumed they'd figure out where she was eventually.

Eren came to stop in front of a wooden door towards the end of the hall and raised his hand to knock.

"Who is it?" A voice called.

"The boogeyman."

"Then why are you outside the door and not in the closet."

"Closets are overrated."

The door swung open and a young women stood there grinning as she rolled her eyes. She looked just like Eren, just with longer hair and more feminine features, probably no older than Sasha was. Genevieve reached her arms around Eren's neck, hugging him as he wrapped his arms around her picking her right up off the ground.

"I thought you were leaving?" she said when she let go of him.

"I forgot something," he shrugged simply.

"What?"

"None of your business, Gwen," Eren said but in a teasing voice Mikasa knew well as being an older sibling herself. She didn't even notice she was smiling just watching them.

Gwen went to hit him in the shoulder but Eren grabbed a hold of her hand first. "Ah, little sister, don't be rude, aren't you gonna introduce yourself to my aquaintence?"

She looked surprised before turning her head to where Eren nodded. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you standing there." Gwen hurried over, a smile that was so reminiscent of her mother's in the portrait. "I'm Genevieve Jaeger." She reached her hand out. "You can call me Gwen though."

"Mikasa Ackerman," she said, shaking Gwen's hand.

"She's visiting Mr. Smith," Eren said. "They came by to tour the house."

Gwen made an "O" shape with her mouth. "Mr. Smith, he's so good looking. I'm jealous."

"Gwen." Eren placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Mr. Smith is Miss Ackerman's uncle."

"That's good then, means I still have a chance."

"You don't have a chance," Eren snorted, glancing over to Mikasa as he rolled his eyes.

"It's okay," she said, trying not to laugh herself. "I think all my sisters had a crush on him growing up too."

"Oh!" Gwen leaned forward grabbing both of Mikasa's hands in her own as Gwen's green eyes sparkled. "You have sisters? What I wouldn't give for a sister. All I have is him, and he's no fun. Armin's more fun, but he's busy a lot so I don't get to see him as much anymore."

"Tell that to all the times I played tea party with you."

Gwen looked back at him. "You never wore the hats, it doesn't count."

"I wasn't gonna wear Mom's hats. Do you even know how much her and Dad would've teased me for it? I would've never heard the end of it."

Gwen completely ignored him though Mikasa was rather amused by the image of Eren wearing big, feathery hats. "Tell me about your sisters, please?"

"Oh, well, there's Annie whose just a few months older than me. She's very serious most all the time, but she's also very kind and sweet."

"She looks kinda like Armin, Gwen," Eren said surprising Mikasa. "Very fair skin, intense blue eyes, and lovely blonde hair."

"Armin does have lovely hair doesn't he?" Gwen said.

"Oh, yes, the loveliest." That time Eren gave Mikasa a wink, and there was that stupid heat on her cheeks again.

"What about the others? Did you meet them too?"

"Yes, I met all her sisters. There's, let see, Sasha I think is next under Mikasa. Sasha has brown hair like yours, Gwen. Very energetic and always smiling. I got the impression she does what she likes and doesn't care much who knows it."

Mikasa was stunned. She was under the impression Eren hated her sisters, and yet here he was saying nice things about them. "Much to our parents distress, yes."

"Mina is the youngest, and she can woo all the men she wants," Eren said, with a small smile. "And something tells me she does quite often."

With a jolt Mikasa remembered what Eren wrote about Reiner in the letter. Gwen looked so happy as she listened about Mikasa's sisters, and so happy to see Eren. Mikasa couldn't imagine what Gwen might've gone through at the hands of someone she thought she could trust, someone she thought she loved. Mikasa would have to write home immediately to make sure both Mina and Sasha were aware of past situations just in case.

"She does. I'm surprised she hasn't had a marriage proposition quite yet," Mikasa said.

"Oh, they sound lovely," Gwen sighed.

"Yeah, when you don't have to live with them."

The younger girl laughed. "I understand that. I never see what women see in him, but he gets it all the time," Gwen said nodding her head towards Eren. "He never takes them up on it but they always try."

"It's my good charms," Eren said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Oh, please, Eren." She rolled her eyes to Mikasa. "Where are you from? Could you and your sisters visit?"

Mikasa opened her mouth to answer but she looked to Eren first. If he still hurt from Shiganshina, then Gwen must too. She had to have been so young when she lost her mom.

"I'm sorry, Gwen, they live in Shiganshina," Eren answered for Mikasa. "It's a bit of a ways for a visit."

"That's a shame," Gwen said her shoulders sagging, but she perked up again quickly. "When you visit your uncle will you come visit me again?"

"Of course," Mikasa said with a smile.

"Mikasa?" That time it was Erwin's voice that made her turn her head. He was standing back a little in the hallway. "It's time for us to leave."

"Okay, Uncle," she said, though she wasn't expecting the way her heart sank at the thought of leaving. She turned to say goodbye but Gwen was already hugging Mikasa.

"Next time visit longer, okay?" Gwen said.

"I think I can arraign that," Mikasa hugged her back before Eren placed his hand on his sister's shoulder, causing her to let go.

"I'll walk you out, Miss Ackerman," he said, gesturing towards the hall.

"Yes, of course," Mikasa nodded waving to Gwen who was already waving back.

Mikasa walked next to Eren down the hall in silence until Gwen's door clicked shut. Miaksa turned to thank Eren for his hospitality but he was already watching her, making her feel flustered and forget to actually talk.

"Gwen liked you," he said, a different sort of smile on his face. "Believe it or not, she's not that open with everyone she meets."

"Must be all those years of watching after my sisters," Mikasa said, carefully stepping down the staircase. Petra was at the open door, Erwin was probably already in the carriage.

Eren gave a small laugh. It was just so different. Everything was different, he was like a completely different person. Mikasa almost couldn't believe he had been so rude to her before when he was so warm and welcoming now. Maybe he really did mean everything he wrote to her, maybe he wasn't really trying to insult her when he wanted to marry her.

The thought of that now had her face flushing.

"Have a save trip, Miss Ackerman," Eren said when they stepped off the last step.

"Um, Mikasa," she said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Mikasa is fine."

"Well, Mikasa." A smile pulled at his lips and her heart skipped hearing her name on his lips. "I do hope I have the pleasure of seeing you again."

It was out of her lips before she could stop herself. "I do too."

The whole ride home all Mikasa could think of was the way he looked at her, the way he treated her, how kind he was to his sister, how loved he was, and how very wrong she had been about him.


	8. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Eren/Mikasa & Connie/Sasha
> 
> Summary: When Mikasa and Annie get word that their youngest sister has risked her reputation and her family's reputation they have no idea what to do. Even when Eren promises to help, Mikasa doesn't think it will amount to anything not with the way he really must dislike her family now.
> 
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do something a little different with this chapter or it would be the most boring thing in the world lol It's mostly told through letters since word has to go back and forth between three different places and people. I also feel sometimes the development moves too fast? I tried to make it as reasonable as possible but I felt longer than ten chapters was too much. Only two chapters left though!

 

* * *

 " **They owed the restoration of Lydia, her character, every thing, to him. Oh! how heartily did she grieve over every ungracious sensation she had ever encouraged, every saucy speech she had ever directed towards him. For herself she was humbled; but she was proud of him. Proud that in a cause of compassion and honour, he had been able to get the better of himself." –** _ **Pride and Prejudice,**_ **Chapter 52**

* * *

 

They'd be leaving in a few days. It seemed strange considering all the weeks they spent in Erwin's quiet company they'd be going back to Sasha and Mina's loud laughter, Levi's bored voice, and Hanji trying desperately to keep organized. It was a relief at the same time; Mikasa missed her home, her room, her family but she'd also miss some of the things that she'd be leaving behind in Sina. She just wished Armin had come back from wherever he was so Annie could see him again. Mikasa was pretty sure Annie waited downstairs "reading" every day just in case he came by like Mr. Jaeger did that one time.

Mikasa didn't see him since she visited his house which was almost already a week ago. She sort of hoped he'd come by maybe with Gwen but there was no word. She wasn't sure if she should be happy she could leave in peace without more conflicting feelings or sad because she did want to see him but he didn't seem to want to come by. Not that she blamed him, she did say she wouldn't marry him if he was the last man on earth. The thought alone made Mikasa cringe. Sure, he was wrong in what he said but she was harsh and bitter when she didn't need to be either.

She was packing in the room she was staying for their departure and aimlessly wondering if she'd see Eren again before then when Annie suddenly showed up in the door way, a letter so tight in her grip it was starting to crinkle the paper. Mikasa knew there was nothing good in that letter judging by Annie's tense body, her clenched jaw. Mikasa sat down on the bed as Annie shoved the letter into Mikasa's hands. She recognized Hanji's messy handwriting right away; the fact it wasn't from Levi tipped Mikasa off even more.

Something happened.

_Dear Mikasa and Annie,_

_I hate to write to you like this but unfortunately I had no choice. Mina has run away with Reiner and we have no idea where they went to. Levi is scouring the town as I write this trying to look for any information on where they might've gone to but with the military division gone there's very few people who have any information. Sasha wrote to Connie to see if he may know anything or if they're even still together but we haven't heard back as of yet. Sasha said the troops in Shiganshina were relocated to Trost but even then we aren't sure if Reiner and Mina even went with them._

_I hate to bring you girls such troubling news especially since we only recently received the letter Mikasa sent to us regarding caution with Reiner. He seemed like such a nice man, it just didn't seem possible he'd hurt Mina's reputation but should we not find them or even figure out what's going on that seems inevitable at that point. I hate to worry you when I know you'll be returning soon but if you could inform Erwin, maybe he has some connections that can help._

_We're all very worried here that Mina has gotten herself into something she either can't get out of or just doesn't understand the gravity of what was done, what she's gotten herself into. We just want her back home and safe. We look forward to having you girls back with us too even if the situation here isn't ideal. I love the both of you and a wait your return._

_Love,_

_Hanji_

"Where's Erwin?" Mikasa asked looking up at Annie.

"Last time I saw him he was outside with one of the gardeners," Annie said, her voice shaking just a bit.

"We need to tell him right away. He may have military ties that can help." Mikasa stood up to leave the room, Annie following behind.

Mikasa almost couldn't believe it. Well, Mina was rash and she did what she wanted with no mind of consequences but to run away with a man she wasn't married to? What was she thinking? Mikasa felt like a part of it was her fault too. She was the one who trusted Reiner over Eren that night at the dance, and even after she received the letter telling her what kind of person Reiner was she still didn't fully believe Eren leading hesitation in sending home word. If she just trusted the right person and wasn't so prideful in the fact that she knew best in the first place maybe none of this would've happened.

There was someone standing in the entrance hall by the time Mikasa reached the first floor of the house but it was too short, and of a smaller stature than Erwin, plus this man had brown hair not blonde. Despite everything that was going on she felt her breath catch in her throat. Eren did come to see her again.

Of course it just had to be in the middle of a family crisis.

"Hello, Mr. Jaeger," Mikasa said, trying to keep her tone light. "One day we'll meet when you don't surprise me."

"It's a talent," he said with a small smile as he turned to face her and Annie. "Mr. Smith said you ladies were leaving soon. I wanted to stop by and make sure…" Eren trailed off, his forehead furrowing as he watched Mikasa. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, um," she looked over to Annie. Should they really talk about family matters? Or would it be okay, knowing Eren was the one person who understood more than anyone?

"I'll go get Erwin," Annie said, walking around them and taking her leave out the front door.

Well, Mikasa guessed that was Annie's way of saying it was okay. That or she just really didn't care to talk to Eren which was a possibility too. "Um." Mikasa reached up to tuck some hair behind her ear. She knew now more than ever she could trust him, he proved himself to be someone who could understand what he did wrong and fix those things. It was Reiner who proved himself the opposite, pretending to be someone he wasn't.

"Mina ran away with Reiner."

Eren closed his eyes for a moment as he heard the words. "Mikasa," he said in a soft voice that despite the situation had chills running down her spine. When he opened his eyes again, it nearly took her breath away how intense they were. "I'm so sorry, this is completely my fault. I should've told you the day I saw you talking with him in town. I should've know this would happen."

"It's not your fault," she said, reaching a hand out to his arm but she quickly retracted it unsure if that was appropriate or not. "Mina, she does what she wants and never thinks about who it might hurt even if it's herself. We could've told her till our faces turned blue and it wouldn't have done any good."

Eren reached a hand up to run through his hair. "Still…do they have any idea where they went?"

"My aunt, um, Hanji, she said Sasha knows the troops went to Trost. I'm assuming they're waiting to hear back from one of the other boys, Connie, to see if they're even there."

"He might lie if he's under Reiner's charm too," Eren sighed. He looked down at the ground, his face contorted like he was trying to think of something. "They could be there or they could be anywhere."

"I'm sure we'll think of something, or maybe she'll just come back." Mikasa left out, Though not with hers or my family's reputation. "I don't want to worry you over my silly family troubles."

He looked up at her again, and this time it was softer. He took her hand in his. "I promise I'll do all I can here to amend what I kept to myself about Reiner. We'll find your sister."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Jaeger," Mikasa murmured, her eyes unable to leave his. "That's very kind of you to say."

"Eren, it's just Eren."

"Thank you, Eren." His name sounded foreign in her mouth, but warm at the same time. She liked how it fell from her lips so much better than the formal name she said with such distain. This was different, like he seemed to be different.

He watched her for a few more moments like he was gonna say something else but instead he dropped her hands. "Have a safe trip home, Mikasa. I'll be sure to let Mr. Smith know if I find anything."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Eren," she said though her voice came out much quieter than she meant it to.

He made a face at her like he was gonna scoff at her comment but it fell almost as fast as it came. He gave her one last smile before turning and walking out the door.

Mikasa, who once never wanted to see his face again, found her heart sinking down into her stomach. This time she was sure she was never gonna see him again not because she wanted to but because who would ever want to be associated with a family where the youngest runs off with the first man she meets and the same man who hurt Eren's family at that.

At least she got to see him smile.

* * *

 

_Dearest Sash,_

_Oh man, I was so surprised when I got your letter, Sasha. I mean, I saw Mina before we were ready to move but she was saying goodbye to us like you had. Reiner was with me when we started marching off to Trost but then he wasn't. I mean I didn't think too much of it. Chances are he just got moved to a different troop, it happens. I really didn't even look for him._

_After I got your letter though I did and I couldn't find him anywhere. Trost is a pretty big place though but no one seems to know where he went off to. I can't say if he's here or if he went somewhere else. I couldn't even tell you if Mina was with him but judging by the letter you said Mina left wherever they are they're still together._

_I promise I'll keep my eyes out for them. First thing I hear I'll send it right back to you._

_I know it hasn't been too long already, but I miss you, Sash. Hopefully I can come back and visit sometime._

_Until then,_

_Connie Springer_

* * *

 

_Hanji ,_

_I just got into Trost so here's the address you or any of the girls can reach me. Let me know when Mikasa and Annie make it back home as well. I know they left Sina before I left Shiganshina so they should be home any day and I'd feel better knowing it wasn't just you and Sasha home. I know you're making that stupid sappy face so knock off._

_I'll start looking around for them or any word if they're here or not. Tell me if that boy Sasha drools over writes again too. Anything could help find them before the rest of the world finds out. I may wring Mina's neck before I bring her home though. If she thinks she's ever leaving the house again she's insane._

_-Levi_

* * *

 

_Dear Hanji,_

_I'm glad to hear Mikasa and Annie made it home okay, I was worried about sending them back alone with how they were worrying. I heard from Levi in Trost as well. He says the search isn't going so well but I've been working too to find them. I have some military connections I've been digging through see if anyone can locate or heard any words from Reiner Braun. There's been nothing so far but try not to fret too much. We'll find them one way or another I promise._

_Always,_

_Erwin_

* * *

 

_Levi,_

_It's been weeks now, maybe you should think about coming home. I know you don't want to but we're unsure what we should even do here. There's been no sight of her in town nor would there be if she knows what's good for her. Okay, that was mean. You know I love Mina, but she's acting like a spoiled brat. Sure, I want all the girls to get married but not like this. Do you think it's my fault? Did I let her get away with too much that she thought this was okay? I just wanted her to have fun, that's all. I thought she would at least know better than to do this. Do you think I raised her poorly?_

_Oh, I'm ranting I know we're just so worried here. Send word when you can._

_Love,_

_Hanji_

* * *

 

_Hanji,_

_Will you relax. We have three other finely behaved girls you didn't do something wrong. Mina is Mina and that's all there is to it. That being said I am leaving for home soon. There's been nothing here so why waste any more time. Erwin is still on the hunt so hopefully he'll hear something I haven't._

_See you shortly,_

_Levi_

* * *

 

_Dear Levi,_

_Great news! I know you were due back home any day now so to whoever may get this, Mina has been found! Sure enough she was with Reiner but the bad news is they haven't been married which means they were living together unwed. I rather heavily persuaded Mr. Braun to do right by the family he has wronged and he has agreed to marry Mina though this marriage comes at a cost._

_Mr. Braun is asking for a certain fee to be paid and he will marry Mina. If you would like I can front him what he asks for so that way this can be completed and Mina's reputation will be restored. I don't like it any more than you do but for whatever reason she seems happy with him. I would never offer if she was being forced into something._

_Let me know as soon as you can._

_Always,_

_Erwin_

* * *

 

_Dear Levi, Hanji, and Girls,_

_I bore witness to the wedding of Reiner and Mina today. She looked very beautiful as any bride should. I was there to make sure everything went through and to make sure that she had family there for her. She is positively ecstatic to be a wife so like you said Levi, if she's happy, she's happy even if it's under less than ideal circumstances. She said she'd be home to visit in around a week but would send a letter confirming it herself._

_I do have some other good news, no need to worry about the fee Mr. Braun was looking for. It has been taken care of in full no questions asked. I was told the donor would like to remain anonymous but he isn't asking for any sort of repayment._

_I hope for another visit soon now that all this is settled._

_Always,_

_Erwin_

* * *

 

_Dear Uncle Erwin,_

_I know you mentioned your donor wished to remain anonymous but I do have to ask do you know who it was? It was implied the fee was rather hefty and I'm wondering who would do that for our family except for you. The rest of the family is happy this is just over with to care but I admit curiosity has the best of me. I understand if you can't say, but I had to ask._

_Love,_

_Mikasa_

* * *

 

_Dear Mikasa,_

_Yes, the donor didn't want his name mentioned for reasons that were his own. Yet he was so indispensable in helping find Mina that I feel as though he should be thoroughly thanked and not just by me. It was Mr. Eren Jaeger._

_I was honestly rather surprised at first because ever since his mother passed he's been a closed off and an almost cold man to the people who weren't his family. He was the one who approached me though and said he knew Mr. Braun and thought his own experiences and knowledge of the man could be of help. I of course accepted as we were coming up with nothing at all. It was only a few short days later Mr. Jaeger came to me saying he found them and brought me right to them which is when I got Mr. Braun to accept to the terms. Before I could even get the money Mr. Jaeger already paid them and was there at the wedding to make sure it went off as it should. I would've never been able to get any of this accomplished without Mr. Jaeger._

_I did ask him why he did all of this considering I got the impression he didn't like Mr. Braun at all, not that I blame Mr. Jaeger very much. He gave me the simplest and most sincere answer I think I've ever heard from him. He said he did it for you. He knew how upset you were over it and he went to make it right so you could feel better._

_Ah, it's nice to be young isn't it?_

_Always,_

_Erwin_

Mikasa's heart was beating so fast in her chest that she thought it was gonna fly right out. Eren…he…he did all of that for her? He went and confronted a man he hated to get Reiner to marry her sister so that Mikasa wouldn't worry about Mina and her reputation any more. Even more so he did it for a family that Eren talked down about before for being a lesser social status than him, that he thought he was better than. Here he was making sure they didn't lose any face. He even paid to make it happen. Mikasa almost couldn't believe it but Erwin would never lie to her about something like that.

Once she thought she had Eren all figured out but she was wrong and wrong and wrong all over again. She thought about all the times she never gave him that chance to prove her wrong, how she yelled at him when he told her how he felt, and the kind looks he gave her after all of that, how he treated her so sweetly.

Mikasa thought maybe, if Eren were to ever propose to her again…this time she'd say yes.


	9. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Eren/Mikasa, Armin/Annie, & Connie/Sasha
> 
> Summary: When Armin comes back to visit Annie, the household is thrilled and no one more so than Mikasa. Well, that is until Eren keeps on refusing to ask her to come with him whenever he left with Armin and Annie. Seriously?
> 
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! The last full chapter. I don't know what I've done with my life to write this whole thing and in a little over a week. Someone take Word away from me. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me till the end even if you didn't always a agree with my choices, it means a lot to me! I hope you've enjoyed following the classic story as much as I did writing it! ^^

 

* * *

 "' **You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever.' Elizabeth feeling all the more than common awkwardness and anxiety of his situation, now forced herself to speak; and immediately, though not very fluently, gave him to understand, that her sentiments had undergone so material a change, since the period to which he alluded, as to make her receive with gratitude and pleasure, his present assurances." –** _ **Pride and Prejudice,**_ **Chapter 58**

* * *

 

Mina didn't always live with them, but she was a part of the house for so long it was still strange for Mikasa not having the young girl with the loud laugh in the house anymore. Levi would grunt if anyone asked him about the absence but Mikasa knew he missed Mina just like everyone else in the house did.

"As long as she's happy," Hanji would sigh if asked.

It was clear Sasha missed her partner in crime and took to sitting around Annie and Mikasa for lack of another adventure to go on. Granted, Sasha had her own pen pal in Trost to write to and would let out this horrible shrill noise whenever a letter came in the mail for her. Sasha would be just fine on her own.

It wasn't the best situation sure but it was better than what it could've been thanks to Mina's impulsive behavior and Reiner's easy charm. If anything Mikasa wasn't sure how she felt about having Reiner as a part of their family now but him and Mina lived off in Trost where he was still stationed so Mikasa never really saw them any more anyway.

Weeks, it had been weeks since this whole mess came to an end and Mikasa hadn't heard anything else of or from Eren. She very well couldn't write him to thank him since she wasn't even supposed to know he was the one who orchestrated it all, but she wished she could do something to get in contact with him. What would she even say if she could? Would he even want to still talk to her? Yeah, he went out of his way to make sure the wedding was taken care of for her, but that might've been because he felt guilty, like he was to blame for not telling her about Reiner sooner and not because he wanted to help her feel better.

Mikasa was thankful when she heard Annie's quiet steps walking into the kitchen so Mikasa didn't have to start hitting her head against the piece of paper in front of her on the table.

"If you want to say something so badly," Annie said without looking over at Mikasa. "Then just do it."

"Says you," she murmured.

"That's different," Annie said, talking seat at the table with her cup of tea. "Mr. Arlert left without another word. It's not my place."

"Yeah but we know why. Just talk to him and maybe it'll work out too."

Annie shot Mikasa a glance. "I will when you do."

"That's really unfair."

"Says who?"

"Says anyone."

Annie rolled her eyes as she sipped at her tea, obviously not wanting to get into this. Mikasa thought it was silly Annie wouldn't even write Armin to let him know she still wanted to see him but then again, Mikasa was also tired of being called a hypocrite by Annie. Mikasa chose to keep her mouth silent on the matter instead and look back down to her paper where she couldn't even bring herself to write "Dear". Maybe it was hopeless after all.

There was a knock at the door and Annie moved to go get it but Hanji was already on the stairs. "I got it, go sit down," she shooed Annie back into the kitchen.

Annie picked her tea up once more, looking over at Mikasa's blank paper while the door creaking open in the distance could be heard. "You know normally letters start with 'Dear so and so'."

"Would you like to drink your tea or wear it?"

"No need to be violent," Annie chuckled. If she was gonna say anything else it was sharply cut off by a loud exclamation from Hanji.

"Oh! Oh my," she nearly shouted. "Please come in!"

Annie was on her feet before Mikasa could even see what was going on, but as Hanji ushered two men into the living room Mikasa nearly fell of her chair instead of standing up as gracefully as her sister did. There standing in her living room, with Hanji practically bursting with excitement, was Eren and Armin.

"Would you care to have a seat, gentlemen?" Hanji asked, fluffing the same pillow about ten times already. "My husband just stepped out but he should be back any moment."

Oh God, no. Please don't let Levi get a hold of them yet. Eren was watching Mikasa, as she sat stunned in her seat before she rushed so fast to her feet she nearly knocked the whole damn table over. She swore she heard a snort that was very familiar but Eren's face remained passive, save for the brightness to his eyes. She didn't even know how much she missed being in the presence she grew to like until he was standing merely feet away from her.

"Thank you so much for the offer, Mrs. Ackerman," Armin said with a warm smile though his eyes were on a suddenly rather bashful (and incredibly surprised) Annie. "My friend and I just arrived back in Shiganshina, and I was just wondering if I could have the pleasure of a tour of the land from Miss Leonhart. I realized I never got a chance to ask last time I was here."

"Go ahead and ask her yourself," Hanji winked, making Annie turn a lovely shade of red.

"May I?" Armin asked, holding his hand out to Annie.

She just watched him for a second and Mikasa thought she might have to intervene but Annie reached out to take his hand. "Of course. It would be my pleasure."

It was the way it was the moment Armin and Annie met, like everything was right, like everything was in place. As they started to walk out the door everything just seemed to bend around them, like they just fit together effortlessly. Mikasa never believed in any of that until she watched them together.

Her eyes flickered over to Eren who was still standing watching her. For a moment she thought he'd ask her to join as well, or ask to stay but instead he cleared his throat a little and gave her a nod before following after Armin and Annie.

Mikasa thought she saw Armin shove his elbow into Eren's gut but they were all out the door before she even had a chance to breathe leaving just the sinking feeling of rejection in the pit of her stomach. She sat back down in the chair as she propped her elbow up, her head falling into her hand ungracefully.

Well, that went well.

Mikasa resisted making her stance even more unlady like by groaning; instead she just closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was that stupid. Just cause he was nice to her now didn't mean anything. He clearly brought Armin back to Annie and that should be good enough, Mikasa couldn't be selfish like that.

She felt warm hands on her shoulders, a comforting presence coming to stand behind her. "Don't you worry that pretty face of yours, Mikasa," Hanji said soothingly.

"What if I ruined everything?" Mikasa sighed.

"Oh, nonsense. The one you were convinced hated you? He didn't take his eyes off of you the whole time. Just give it a bit, dear," Hanji said. "Sometimes it takes a little time to understand and process feelings. Well, you know. You loathed him just a few months ago, didn't you?"

Mikasa wanted to believe what Hanji said; she was unconventional sure but she always had good advice, and always knew what she was talking about. Yet after everything that happened Mikasa would be hoping for a miracle at this point.

Over the coming weeks whenever Armin would come to visit, Levi would be about disinterested as he could pretend to be but Mikasa always saw him eyeing both Eren and Armin, letting them know who really was boss here and Hanji would wonder endlessly why Armin hadn't asked for Annie's hand yet. Sasha would pout in jealousy that Connie was so far away so they couldn't do anything like Annie and Armin. Leaving Mikasa on Sasha's other side always watching Eren walk out the door without him barely saying a word to her.

It just wasn't fair. She went from never wanting to see him again and having to see him all the time, to being okay with him, to actually wanting to be around him and never getting the chance. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be like Annie and Armin. Maybe her and Eren were always meant to just pass by.

Her frustrations got the better of her as she watched Eren hurry after Armin and Annie outside once again and Mikasa turned on her heel and left out the back door. Hanji or Sasha called after Mikasa but she just kept walking down the land and to a few of the large trees in the back. She knew Annie would take Armin and Eren who was still probably trailing them, down the road and to the local gardens and away from the prying eyes (and words) from her family.

Mikasa leaned up against the bark of the tree, staring off into the fields in the distance, and letting the breeze blow against her face.

She knew this wasn't all her fault. He really didn't help when they first met. Yet all of that didn't even seem to matter anymore, at least not to Mikasa. He wasn't the same person she met that night, and she hoped she wasn't the same person too.

She sighed. Maybe she was the one who should suck up her pride and just talk to him regardless if he wanted to hear it from her or not. If this was something she wanted then maybe she shouldn't just sit around and wait for it to happen. Okay, so it might work for her sisters, but Mikasa knew she was a little bit different. She wanted to be with someone who was different than the men her sisters liked too.

She pushed herself off the tree and turned on feet with every intention of storming right over to wherever Eren was following around Armin and Annie, and giving that man a piece of her mind. Granted she didn't have to storm more than a few feet because Eren was standing just a bit away from her on the grass of the yard.

"You weren't kidding about sneaking up on me as a talent," Mikasa said, one hand pressed to chest in a futile attempt to steady her heart at the sudden sight of him.

"I did warn you," he said, though he looked a little surprised himself. Maybe he wasn't expecting her to turn around so suddenly. "I just wanted to know if you…would you, um, like to come with me?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Oh, well, maybe if you asked, you know, a few weeks ago."

A smile pulled at his lips and there was a bit of tension that left his shoulders. "Are you coming or not?"

Mikasa didn't really have to give an answer; she just pulled her skirt up a bit and met him where he was standing. He started to walk and she decided she'd just let him lead her wherever he wanted to go. He must have a good understanding of the area considering he had been trailing after Armin and Annie for weeks now.

"How is your sister doing?" Mikasa asked, trying to start a simple conversation. She wasn't sure she was ready to jump straight into yelling her feelings at him.

"Oh, she's fine." Eren cleared her throat. "Probably sill pouting to my dad that she couldn't come with Armin and I."

"Does she visit Shiganshina?" Mikasa tried to remember ever seeing a girl with them at the parties or any traces of her at Eren's home here.

"On occasion, but it's a long travel and my father doesn't like to put her through all of that even if she wants to come. Plus, he had a feeling Armin didn't exactly want to come back just for any visit and my father didn't want Gwen to get in the middle by trying to hog you and your sisters."

"Little sisters can be like that." With a jolt, Mikasa remembered Eren knew that all too well with what her own younger sister just pulled. Did Mikasa say something? Did he know that she knew? Should she not care and just thank him for everything he did? God, why was this so difficult.

"Armin and Annie went off that way," Eren said, pointing towards a field.

Mikasa couldn't see them anywhere but she had no reason not to trust Eren's word, not any more at least. "Tired of being the third wheel?" she asked glancing over at Eren as they walked.

He snorted. "More like tired of Armin relentlessly getting annoyed with me."

"I really don't care to know what goes on when him and my sister are alone."

"No," Eren chuckled. "I mean, I wouldn't really care to know either; Armin is basically my brother. I only meant, that, well, he wasn't so much kicking me out as getting on my case."

"Over what?" Mikasa asked. She looked over to Eren again but he was still staring straight ahead.

"Over the fact I wasn't supposed to be walking alone." He paused for a moment. "But every time I tried to ask you, the words just wouldn't come to me and I'd leave with them."

Mikasa blinked at him. He was nervous. Even now, she could see the way his hands would fidget at his sides, the way he was avoiding her eyes, the careful distance he walked from her. "Well, that's silly," she said, trying to hide the hitch in her own breath.

He did look at her that time, a mix of surprise and a little bit of amusement.

"If you just asked I would've said yes."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," she laughed at the ridiculous look on his face. "I have grown rather fond of you, you know."

"It's the hair isn't it?" Eren looked like he breathed a sigh of relief, tension leaving his body and just a warm, teasing expression on his face.

"Close. It's the eyes."

He snorted but those eyes of his were still bright.

"Eren?"

"Yes?"

She stopped in her tracks, turning to face him. He looked a little confused but she wasn't gonna give him the chance to speak first. "I know what you did. I know what you did for Mina and my family."

He didn't look too surprised honestly. "And here I thought Mr. Smith looked like such a trustworthy fellow."

"Tell that to Levi, Erwin tells Hanji everything." Mikasa couldn't keep a smile from pulling at her lips. "I just wanted to thank you. I know it couldn't have been easy for you, and I deeply appreciate it, as does my family."

"I was wrong," he said, taking one small step closer to her. "I was wrong to treat your family the way I did. I was wrong to take out my feelings on this town, on people who are good people. Maybe I was just jealous, to see a family so happy and so full when mine hasn't been full in so long. I know I've treated you and the people you love poorly, and I'm doing what I can to change what I've done and what I feel but Mikasa, my feelings for you they…they never changed. But, um, should you say the word, I'd never bring it up again."

He hurt her, and he hurt Annie, he hurt Mikasa's pride and made her believe he was everything bad about the upper class. She watched him be this seemingly uncaring, cold person and then she watched him soften, watched him warm up to be the person she genuinely believed he was. He went against his own feelings to help her and help her family. He gave so much without expecting a single thing in return. That spoke so much more to her for his character than a snide comment every could.

"Well," she breathed, looking up to meet his eyes that looked at her with such unreserved emotion, that gave her look into the boy he once was and could be again. "Funny thing is, mine have."

His hands were both soft and calloused when he reached up to hold her face, his breath warm when he brought his face closer to hers. Her hands reached up to his chest, fingers curled into his shirt when he leaned in to kiss her. Men had interest in her before, that wasn't anything new but this, she never felt this way in return like she never wanted him to stop, never wanted him to leave again. She felt warm in his presence, safe, and thrilled all at the same time. She wanted to hear his laugh, make him smile, let him know that loss happens but sometimes you can find something to help ease the pain and remember who you are. Everything just felt right, like it fit.

It must be what love felt like.

 


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Eren/ Mikasa, Armin/Annie, Sasha/Connie, & Hanji/Levi
> 
> Summary: Nearly a year later; time for celebration
> 
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little epilogue for you guys :3

 

* * *

" **I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun." -** _ **Pride and Prejudice,**_ **Chapter 60**

* * *

 

The wedding fit the bride and groom perfectly, but that was of course just Mikasa's humble opinion. She never saw Annie look more radiant than she did dressed in all white dancing with her equally radiant new husband on the dance floor. It was all Mikasa ever wanted for Annie, to see her so happy and so in love, and to see how loved she was.

Eren offered his home in Shiganshina for the wedding knowing Annie would more than likely want to get married in her home town; of course, that meant the whole town was in the ballroom where the reception was. The ceremony was outside under the sun with Mikasa, Sasha, and Mina standing with Annie, and Eren, Jean, and another friend, Marco, standing with Armin. It was a lovely ceremony with Hanji crying in the front row of seats the whole time and Levi pretending the sun was in his eyes with Erwin on Levi's other side. Gwen sat between Eren's father and Armin's grandfather all of whom had grown quite fond of Annie during her and Armin's courtship.

The music changed to another upbeat song more people joining in the center while Mikasa sipped at her drink from the sidelines. Gwen was laughing as she tried to dance with her dad but not nearly as loud as Sasha was when Connie kept stepping on her feet nearby. Despite Hanji's somewhat clumsy nature she was always an expert on the dance floor, and despite Levi never wanting to go near a dance he lead her flawlessly to every dance step. Mina was nowhere to be seen but that was probably to find Reiner who kept himself very scarce the entire time; probably for his own safety. Annie and Armin were of course at the center of the dance floor, looking like there was no one else in the whole room but them.

It was almost like that first dance where they met seemed like ages ago.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" A hand reached out to take Mikasa's cup. "I was wondering if you'd like to dance."

She tried to grab her cup back but Eren was a little bit quicker. "What makes you think I'd want to dance with you?" she said as she watched him place her cup on the table behind him.

He flashed her that one smile, the one where she could the sweet dimples on his cheeks, the one she loved the best. "I have a hunch." Eren held his hand out to her, and she gladly took it, letting him lead her out to the dance floor. He kept her hand in his as he pulled her into him, the other hand wrapping around her waist as he started to lead her into the dance.

"It's been beautiful, hasn't it?" she mused, following his steps.

"Oh, yes, lovely," Eren said but there was a slight glint in his eyes, and that normally meant he was up to something.

"What is it?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, just that I already told Armin we were gonna have him beat."

"Eren," she laughed. "It's a wedding not a competition."

"You tell that to someone who had to grow up with Mr. Blond and Perfect over there. Oh, it's a competition." He was already laughing and it only made her laugh more. Eren always had that effect on her. He held her hand a little higher as they danced. The chandelier reflected just right making the ring on her finger shine while Eren leaned in to press a quick kiss to her lips.

It was so much like that first night, and at the same time nothing like it at all.


End file.
